


Don't You Wanna Stay

by AlxSteele



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (accidentally included), Alternate Universe, Emotions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, M/M, Malec, Smut, smut with feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 38,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane have hated each other since the moment they met, both working at a small coffee shop. Five years later, the hate is still going strong as they blame each other for the fact that they were fired from the coffee shop five years before. But, will all that change when they end up hooking up after a bad day? And...keep doing that. They do still hate each other... Don't they?Hate and love. Sex and feelings. Things are getting a little... Complicated.





	1. It's A Love/Hate Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for the lovely Gingersundaygirl - happy birthday, babe! Apparently, I write all my smut for you... <3  
> Think of this as in the vein of Addicted To You (if you've read my other stuff) but with less angst. Like it's smut with feelings and fluff and that's about it. (what's happening to me? where has all my angst gone???)
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> Title from Don't You Wanna Stay by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson

** The Beginning: **

Magnus hated everything about this job. He hated the customers. He hated his boss. He hated the boring decor. In short, he hated the coffee shop entirely and its stupid name _The Institute? Really?_ And most of all, he absolutely, completely, one hundred percent _despised_ his coworker, one Alexander Gideon Lightwood. What kind of a pretentious name was that?

Despite his loathing, however, it was, Magnus had to admit, amusing to see the look on Alec’s face when Magnus called him by his full name. That, at least, was one thing he liked about this job; pissing Alec off. And the money, which he needed because bartending a few nights a week was nowhere near enough to survive putting himself through school.

Every day, Magnus doubted whether he could do this, work two jobs and keep up with classes, but every day he forced himself to get up and do it anyway. He’d never been handed anything in life and he would not give up. No matter how annoying the other barista was.

“Vanilla latte, extra foam,” Alec called over his shoulder where he stood taking orders.

Magnus glared at his back, just the sound of his voice alone annoyed Magnus. It was like nails on a chalkboard. Grumbling softly to himself, Magnus ignored Clary’s knowing smile as she mouthed “you wanna fuck him” at Magnus. Quickly setting to making the customers drink, Magnus made a face like he was gagging.

“Would you two stop messing around,” Alec called as he killed the line, turning and taking on his ‘solider pose’, hands folded behind his back, glaring softly at the two of them.

Magnus snorted, rolling his eyes again.

“Sorry, Alec,” Clary had the decency to offer, moving to make the next drink.

“Sorry captain,” Magnus added, quickly saluting Alec, who glared, taking the finished latte and handing it off to the customer.

Magnus snickered to himself, moving on to the next order.

“Why do you hate each other so much again?” Clary asked.

Magnus shrugged. He’d been working at the Institute for over two years now, starting in his freshman year of college. He’d gotten Clary the job just a few months before and well, he hadn’t really noticed just how antagonistic they were until Clary started. And, if he were honest, he had no idea where the hate came from. His first day Alec had said something, or Magnus had made a joke, and somehow… Now, they couldn’t say a single civil word to each other.

Alec was constantly giving him these looks, staring at Magnus’ flamboyant outfits and perfect makeup, and Magnus could see him looking down on him. Anytime Magnus flirted with a customer, he’d hear these little snorts behind him. Everything Alec said irritated him to his core. Which was terrible because Magnus had quickly become best friends with his sister, Isabelle, who came in at least once a week. And that had been a whole thing the first time she visited, Alec’s face turned so many shades of red when he came out of the back to see Magnus flirting with his sister. It wasn’t even meant in a sexual way, they were just having fun.

Now, Magnus wasn’t afraid to admit that some of it was his fault. Since day one, he never could resist teasing Alec, joking with him, thoroughly annoying him. It was fun. Sue him. And then, well, it just kept going on and on and on. Until they were glaring at each other constantly, more than once getting into a full-blown argument over stupid things like how to clean the machines or whether or not it was required to keep the money all facing the same way in the cash register. There had even been a few incidents of them being so angry they ended up purposely bumping into each other, leading to more than one spilled coffee and broken cup. Luckily, that always happened when no customers were around.

Clary and her best friend Simon, who’d started working there just the week before, were both convinced that it was going to end with them either killing each other or having really hot hate sex in the backroom. Magnus insisted that they were both adults, they would handle this like adults. Which was mostly true if continuing to antagonize each other and never even attempting to work through whatever problems they had counted as acting like adults.

Still. Everything was going fine. Until the day after Magnus’ birthday, when he had a hangover and he just didn’t have it in him to deal with Alec. He was supposed to work with Clary but they’d changed the schedule at the last minute and Magnus looked up after getting in to see Alec slipping in the back door. Magnus’ mood instantly soured, but he told himself he would play nice, there would be no fighting with Alec today.

During a lull, Magnus was leaning against the counter, idly wiping it down when Alec looked over from drying off coffee cups.

“You look like crap,” he said in a dry voice.

 “Gee, thanks.”

Alec flushed, looking away quickly. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No?” Magnus snorted. “How did you mean it then?”

Turning to lean back against the counter, Alec rolled his eyes. “I just meant that you look,” he started, gesturing up and down Magnus. “I don’t know. Tired. Not as put together as usual.”

Magnus bristled. Tossing away the rag he was using to clean, he folded his arms, glaring at Alec. “Gee, _thanks_ ,” he repeated coldly.

Alec opened and closed his mouth before turning away. He dried off a few more cups before turning back around, glaring at Magnus. “Did it ever occur to you that I’m not trying to be an asshole?”

“Hmm. Let me think,” Magnus said, inclining his head and drumming his fingers against his lips. “No.”

“Fine,” Alec practically growled. “You look hungover, like you haven’t slept in days, and yes, like shit.”

Magnus started towards Alec, thoroughly pissed now. He’d put up with Alec’s surly attitude, his refusal to talk other than necessary and with unhelpful grunts, and his terrible fashion sense, but he was sick of the snide comments.

“Do people actually like you?” Magnus asked without really thinking. “I mean honestly, does the asshole thing work on girls?”

Alec snorted again, and god Magnus hated that sound. “Why would I care if it worked on girls?”

Magnus waved that away, continuing to advance. “Why do you even work here? Everyone on campus knows you’re rich. Is it just because you get so much amusement out of making my life miserable for a few hours every other day?”

Alec stood up straight at that, beautiful hazel eyes turning dark and dangerous. “This may come as a surprise but not everything revolves around you.”

A customer stepped inside the coffee shop then, wandering their way up to the counter and clearing their throat when the baristas continued to glare at each other rather than acknowledging her.

“You’re such a pretentious spoiled little rich boy,” Magnus glared. He didn’t realize how loud their voices had gotten, how close they stood, shouting nonsense at each other. If he actually took a moment to stop and breathe, he’d realize they were being stupid, what were they even fighting about? But he was in the moment, blood racing, fully focused on the unfairly hot asshole in front of him.

“Yeah?” Alec said, eyes narrowing, face turning red. “Well you’re just a self-righteous —”

“What is going on here?”

Alec’s eyes widened which would’ve been comical in any other situation. Magnus fell silent, breathing heavily, squeezing his eyes shut tightly in the vague hope that this wasn’t actually happening. He opened his eyes slowly, turning to see a small line of customers watching the floor show and their boss at the front door, looking pissed.

They were so fired. _Fucking_ Alec Lightwood.

***

** Five Years Later… **

 

“God, I hate you,” Alec groaned, mind stuttering to a halt as he pressed close to Magnus.

“Likewise,” Magnus replied, panting slightly. Arching his back, he leaned his head against the wall behind him to give Alec’s lips better access to his throat. Alec had him pressed firmly against the wall, shirt half unbuttoned, taking him apart bit by bit and enjoying it far too much. “Glad we’re on the same page.”

The sound of Magnus’ voice was doing things to Alec which wasn’t a wholly new thing. The kissing, the way Magnus was grinding against him, _that_ was new though. Alec didn’t quite know how they’d gotten here, if he were being honest, but he couldn’t bring himself to complain, trailing his lips along Magnus’ warm skin, making the sweetest sounds come from Magnus as he ran his fingers under Magnus’ shirt. Magnus clung to him, hands clenching Alec’s shoulders, one leg wrapped around Alec’s waist, writhing against him.

Fuck. Alec had spent years hating Magnus Bane. Every word he said irritated Alec. He was always picking fights over the stupidest things. They literally couldn’t be around each other unsupervised or they ended up shouting at each other. Alec had no reason to hate him — besides the fact that Magnus got him fired from a job he’d really needed years before — but it was instinctual. Like love at first sight, only the opposite. However, had he known they could be doing this the whole time, he wouldn’t have complained about Magnus quite so much.

Quickly finishing unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt, Alec trailed his lips down the newly exposed skin, hands dropping to Magnus’ belt and far too tight pants that were now his mortal enemy.

“My first instinct,” Magnus babbled, coming undone under Alec’s touch, his hands moving to run through Alec’s hair as Alec swirled his tongue around one of Magnus’ nipples before moving to the other. _Fuck,_ Alec could get used to hearing Magnus sound like that, seeing him like this, falling apart before they’d even really gotten started. “Is to criticize you.”

Alec snorted, pulling back to examine Magnus. His always perfect hair was a mess from the elevator ride up to Alec’s apartment, where they’d barely come up for air. Makeup smeared under his eyes from dancing at the club. His pupils were blown wide, shirt hanging open, pants straining around his erection.

“So why aren’t you?” Alec finally asked, slowly trailing his eyes up to meet Magnus’.

“Can’t think of anything to complain about,” Magnus smirked and fuck, Alec needed to be touching him everywhere. “ _Yet_.”

Magnus quickly pulled at Alec’s shirt and Alec raised his arms, helping take it off before throwing it somewhere behind him, crashing back against Magnus, their mouths meeting in a heated kiss. It wasn’t as much a fight of dominance as Alec would’ve assumed, their hands quickly exploring each other’s bodies. Alec had never been so happy he’d ignored Isabelle’s advice and worn looser pants than she’d suggested as Magnus quickly unbuckled him, sticking his hand down Alec’s pants without further ado.

“Do let me know if you find something lacking,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ throat, equal parts kissing and panting as Magnus slowly ran his hand over Alec’s length.

“Oh, don’t worry. I will.”

***

Magnus had had a really, truly shitty night. He’d been passed over for a promotion he’d been sure he was going to get at his job at the advertising firm. Camille — his evil ex — had been parading her new boyfriend around at the birthday party of a mutual friend and, while Magnus most definitely didn’t want her back, it’d made him painfully obvious of his own relationship status of very single and very horny. By the time he’d gotten to the bar for normal Friday night drinks, Alec and Jace were the only ones left, Jace quickly bidding them ado as he had an early Saturday morning shift.

Magnus had quickly downed three shots before announcing he was going to go find somewhere he could dance. Alec, who’d looked like shit all night and, judging by the serious conversation he’d appeared to be having before Magnus arrived, had had an equally shitty night, had surprised Magnus by following him to the club. They’d gone their separate ways, Magnus hoping to find someone hot to take home and make him forget his shitty day, before they both ended up at the bar an hour later, bitching about the shit selection in the club that night. Even that had led to arguing of course because it was the two of them and they couldn’t go two seconds without arguing — literally, Simon had timed it once.

And now here he was. Magnus couldn’t help but smirk down at Alec who was now on his knees before him, still in the entryway to his apartment. Well, he had succeeded in finding someone hot to take home, he had to admit.

Alec leaned forward then, brushing his tongue over Magnus’ erection and Magnus abruptly stopped laughing. A few minutes passed, a blur of pleasure in Magnus’ mind as he ran his hands through Alec’s unfairly soft hair, tugging here and there as it elicited the most beautiful sounds from the man below him.

Finally, breathing heavily, toes curling in pleasure, Magnus gasped. “Bedroom. Now.”

Alec lingered a moment longer before pulling off Magnus. Getting back to his feet, he pulled Magnus into a deep kiss, walking backward as Magnus finished shoving his own shirt off, kicking off his shoes as they walked. Alec’s back hit the bedroom door and he reached blindly behind him to open it. Falling into the room, Magnus broke away from their messy, heated kiss to laugh, shaking his head at Alec as he nearly tripped trying to take his shoes off.

“You’re a wreck,” Magnus deadpanned, quickly kicking his pants and boxers off the rest of the way.

Whatever Alec was going to reply was forgotten as he looked up, catching sight of Magnus, completely naked.

“Shut up,” Alec muttered, eyes roaming Magnus’ body, pupils dilating. Once he’d finally managed to get his shoes off, he moved in again, tugging Magnus close so their bare chests rubbed together as they kissed. Turning them, Magnus swiftly pushed Alec back on the bed, quickly following after him.

“Fuck,” Magnus whispered, quickly freeing Alec of his pants.

“What?” Alec asked on the edge of a groan.

“Clary was right,” Magnus muttered, shaking his head slowly. “I did want to have hate sex with you.”

Alec laughed, reaching up and slipping his hand behind Magnus’ head to pull him back down into a crushing kiss. “Then get to it.”

***

Alec had had a number of mildly serious relationships and even a few one-night stands that never failed to make his sister Isabelle oddly proud. But he wasn’t the kind of person who had hate sex. At least, he hadn’t thought he was. He didn’t know if it was the fact that they hated each other that made it so achingly good or if it was Magnus, either way, by the time he fell asleep after thoroughly exploring Magnus’ body, more than once, Alec was sure of one thing; sex with Magnus was the hottest, best sex of his life.

Normally, Alec would overthink things and realize what a bad idea this was long before they got back to his apartment. Hell, normally he would’ve bailed the moment Magnus showed up at the bar. But he’d had a shitty day, he was on the verge of getting fired from the restaurant — Valentines’, a four-star restaurant he was lucky to have ever been given a shot at even if he was just a prep cook — and proving once and for all to his parents that they were right all along and he never should’ve quit med-school.

Add to that, having more to drink than he normally would and he hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off Magnus, especially when they got to the club. He was mildly embarrassed by just how jealous he’d been of the people Magnus had danced with. And then he’d found Magnus’ attention back on him and something in Alec had made him reach out for Magnus, nodding towards the dance floor. The second their bodies touched, it’d been pure electricity. They’d barely stayed for a whole song. Alec didn’t know if the sexual tension, that was so thick on the cab ride to his apartment, had always been there and they’d just never noticed or if he was just so drunk that he was more than willing to do anything with his beautiful and sexy arch enemy.

Alec slept late into the day after their exhausting night, waking with late afternoon sun shining in through his windows. Groaning, he rolled over, surprised to find Magnus still in bed next to him. Laying on his stomach, Alec’s black sheets covering him from the waist down. Alec propped himself up, admiring the sight of Magnus’ bronzed skin on display, images from the night before flashing through his pounding head. He was surprised to find that he didn’t regret what had happened between them. How could he? He’d never felt so satisfied after a one-night stand. Plus, it wasn’t like they were really friends, they were two people who could barely stand each other but were forced to interact as their circles of friends overlapped so much. So it wasn’t like there was some risk of ruining their friendship.

Climbing from bed, Alec moved to the bathroom to shower, leaving Magnus sleeping in his bed.

***

Magnus woke slowly, sometime after the shower shut off. He’d been half awake for a while, continually drifting off, head aching, body stiff from the nights activities. Fuck, he never would’ve guessed Alec was so agile. The stamina didn’t surprise him but the agility — Magnus smirked to himself, shaking his head before wincing, deeply regretting moving.

Magnus squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to fall back asleep to no avail. Slipping out of bed carefully as his head protested his every movement, Magnus stumbled around until he found his clothes. In the bathroom, he cleaned himself up somewhat, wiping away his smudged makeup and attempting to control his wild hair, of course, Alec had to thoroughly ruin it the night before. He stayed until he was mildly presentable and could face Alec with at least a shred of dignity.

Padding into the kitchen with his shoes in his hand, he found Alec pulling down two mugs, the heavenly scent of coffee filling the small kitchen. Alec’s apartment was small and drab but cozy, with comfortable furniture, a small fireplace, plenty of books and throw pillows, a photo of New York hanging on the wall in the living room and a meticulously kept open, beautiful kitchen. If there was one reason Magnus had to not hate Alexander Lightwood — besides the mind-blowing sex they’d had a few hours before — it was his cooking. The first time Magnus had tasted his food, he’d almost been willing to give up on his hatred. And then Alec had talked and ruined it all again.

Alec wordlessly poured Magnus a cup of coffee, gesturing to the cream and sugar waiting next to the fridge. Magnus fixed up his coffee before turning to face Alec. He arched an eyebrow, not even attempting to hide his smirk as he eyed Alec’s naked torso and a number of small bruises Magnus had left along his chest.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Do you have to look so proud of yourself?”

“Shouldn’t I?” Magnus retorted. “You can be proud too. You held your own.”

Alec snorted, taking a drink of his coffee.

Magnus wrinkled his nose. “Of course,” he sighed.

“What?”

“You drink your coffee black,” Magnus observed. “Of course.”

Alec squinted one eye closed, considering Magnus. “We worked at a coffee shop together for a year; have, unfortunately, shared many meals, and you’ve only just realized this?”

Magnus shrugged. “I don’t pay that much attention to you other than to stare at your ass when you’re walking away,” he said with a smirk and a pointed look.

Alec snorted, shaking his head.

They stared at each other quietly for a few minutes, Alec looked like he was fighting with himself, trying to figure out what to say. Magnus hid a smile behind his coffee, sipping slowly. Fuck. Alec could even make an amazing cup of coffee.

“I suppose we should talk about the elephant in the room,” Magnus finally said. Letting Alec off the hook but only after torturing him for a few more moments.

Alec shuffled, looking away and clearing his throat. “Probably.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “We’re grown adults, Alexander. Very sexy, grown adults. It’s perfectly natural that we would end up in bed together. And, after everything we did last night, I think we can manage to talk about it without this being weird.”

Alec glared. Magnus glared back, waiting. “But we hate each other,” Alec finally said.

Magnus shrugged. “Obviously. That’s why it’s so good,” he winked, enjoying the way it made Alec’s face flush. Last night, he’d learned just how far those flushes traveled down Alec’s body and he couldn’t say that he was opposed to seeing it again. “And we still hate each other. It’s a perfectly normal thing,” he repeated, turning to set his now empty mug in the sink. “We’re both under stress, it’s like… friends with benefits only it’s a one-time thing and we hate each other.”

“That’s nothing like friends with benefits.”

Magnus shrugged, waving the words away. “Details.”

Alec inclined his head, considering Magnus before nodding slowly. “Just…stress relief.”

“Exactly.”

Magnus quickly slipped his shoes on, straightening his shirt. There was one button missing, he couldn’t remember when that had happened. He let his gaze slowly travel up and down Alec’s body, remembering the way he’d shivered under Magnus when Magnus kissed that one spot on his collarbone. The sounds he’d made as Magnus touched him. Lingering on Alec’s abs before meeting his gaze again with a wicked smirk.

“So…” Alec said, clearing his throat. “One time thing.”

Magnus arched an eyebrow, smirk growing wider. “Yup,” he said popping the p as he turned to leave. “Goodbye Alexander.”

***

If possible, the next week was even worse than the previous one. Magnus lost a contract for a project he’d been working on all month, the client randomly deciding to go with a new company, making all the work Magnus had done drawing up suggestions for redoing all their marketing, a complete waste. He’d been really proud of his new website design too.

Beyond that, his boss kept blowing him off because Imogen knew that Magnus wanted to know why he wasn’t given that promotion that everyone in the company knew he’d deserved.

Suffice to say, by the time he got to the bar to meet up with their normal group for Friday night drinks, he was in a foul mood. Magnus waved away questions and concerned looks, gratefully accepting the martini Isabelle had ordered for him. He settled into the corner of the booth, listening to the others, the group that night consisting of all three Lightwoods, Clary and Simon, plus Raphael and Ragnor who mostly ignored everyone else, with Maia dropping in from time to time as she tended the bar.

Magnus was content to listen to the others tell stories of their weeks, laughing when appropriate, making the occasional joke, usually at Simon’s expense, and even giving into a pointless argument with Alec over the appropriate tip to leave at a restaurant. A few drinks in, the week started to fall away from him. It was only one contract, he would throw himself into his new project and prove to his bosses why he should’ve been the one to be promoted, not Victor who had the most droll designs. His campaigns looked like a million others where Magnus’ ads were always eye-catching and new.

Magnus shook his head, his thoughts only proving to put him in an even worse mood. Before Magnus knew it, he was three martinis in and everyone but Alec had left. Magnus glanced at his phone, checking the time. It was barely midnight, he did not want to go back to his apartment to mope with his cats while watching reality TV. While he loved doing that, he did not want to be left alone with his thoughts just then.

He gazed across the table at Alec, considering the other man. They hadn’t seen each other since the last weekend, they normally only hung out on Friday nights when they all had drinks together and occasionally when some other gathering brought the whole group together. Alec stared down at his empty beer bottle, picking at the label. There were dark circles under his eyes, a small band-aid on his finger, likely from cutting himself while cooking.

A few minutes passed with Magnus studying Alec and Alec staring resolutely at his beer bottle, before Alec raised his eyes, arching an eyebrow. They weren’t usually left alone like this, or if they were they quickly left. But Magnus found himself lingering, meeting Alec’s eyes with his own raised eyebrow.

Eventually, Alec sighed, pushing his empty bottle away and stretching out in the booth, his feet bumping Magnus’. “Are you going to talk about whatever has you all,” Alec paused, gesturing to Magnus. “Or continue to sulk?”

Magnus glared, sticking his tongue out but decided not to bite and let this turn into a fight. “As a matter of fact, I think I will talk about it,” he said, mostly to annoy Alec. Alec raised his eyebrow again, waiting. Magnus floundered for a moment, he hadn’t actually planned on talking about this, especially not with Alec, it was more of a thing he’d discuss Sunday night, hanging out with Catarina, Ragnor, Raphael, Clary and Simon, watching the Voice.

“Well?”

Magnus sighed, throwing back the rest of his last drink. “I was passed over for a promotion I deserved,” he finally admitted. “And then this stupid, important contract I’ve been working on for two months fell through,” he explained, getting worked up as he talked.

Alec tilted his head to the side, frowning.

“The client backed out even though I’ve been working on this for weeks,” Magnus clarified.

“That’s fucked up.”

“I know, right?” Magnus sighed, shaking his head. “Why did I ever think going into advertising was a good idea?”

“Why did you go into advertising?” Alec asked, sounding honestly curious.

Magnus looked up from his empty glass, shrugging. The dim lights made it hard to see Alec’s hazel eyes, hidden under his messy dark hair. “I thought it would be fun?”

Alec laughed, shaking his head. He called the waitress over, ordering them each another drink.

“And you?” Magnus asked.

“Me?”

“How was your week?” Magnus asked, playing it off like it was a casual, normal conversation when it was anything but. They didn’t have conversations like this. They didn’t talk. Period. Unless it was to fight about something stupid. Of course, they also didn’t have mind-blowing sex normally. Things change. Magnus took the distraction of their drinks being delivered to clear his head as his mind started to wander back to last Friday.

“Terrible,” Alec finally answered, slowly sipping his beer. Magnus’ eyes traced his neck as he swallowed before forcing his gaze back up. “My boss is determined to make my life miserable. I’m not even doing any real cooking. I mean, I didn’t go through culinary school to become a fucking prep cook.”

“Then why are you?”

“Because,” Alec sighed, glancing away. “You don’t turn down a job at a four-star restaurant. Valentine Morgenstern is a…”

“Jackass?” Magnus suggested.

Alec snorted. “Legend,” he corrected. “But yeah. A jackass too. Plus, it pays well.”

“But you live in a really crappy apartment.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m saving.”

“For?”

“My own restaurant.”

Magnus falls quiet for a moment, surprised. “I didn’t know that.”

Alec shrugged. “We don’t really talk. This is kind of… weird.”

Magnus studied Alec for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, it is.”

***

Magnus’ apartment was dark, leading to a lot of tripping around on Alec’s part as they stumbled through the door. His back hit the kitchen counter at some point, he stubbed his toe on something, his knee on something else, and then he nearly fell flat on his ass, tripping over something furry. All the while, Magnus was busy kissing him, quickly unbuttoning Alec’s shirt and pushing it off his shoulders.

Alec ignored the pain in his toe and shin, pulling Magnus closer by the waist as they turned down a narrow hallway. They’d left the bar shortly after their short conversation. When Magnus asked if he wanted to share a cab, he’d known exactly what Magnus was actually asking and he hadn’t even had to think before agreeing.

It’d been a long week, he’d almost quit halfway through. Sebastian, the head chef, had blamed a stupid mistake he made on Alec, getting Alec’s hours docked for the next week, and they’d had multiple customers complain about a dish he told Sebastian not to serve which of course led Sebastian to claim to have been attempting to give Alec a shot and letting him create a dish that evidently tasted like soap. He needed this.

Magnus’ mouth was warm on his, his hands perfectly distracting as they roamed over Alec’s chest. Magnus walked backward, leading Alec into the bedroom where Alec’s foot got caught on something on the floor, making him trip straight into Magnus who barely caught him.

Magnus broke away with a laugh. “Careful, you klutz, you’ll ruin this before we even get to the fun part.”

Alec shook his head, breathing heavily. “It’s not my fault your apartment is a death trap.”

Magnus smirked, his face just visible in the light coming from the large window to the left. “Not my fault you’re a klutz.”

Alec glanced around, there were clothes and shoes, books and random papers all over the room. The bed stood alone in the middle, covered in dark red, silk sheets, unmade and messy. “How can you live like this?”

Magnus rolled his eyes, suddenly moving to unzip Alec’s pants. “Do you want to clean my apartment or continue our adventure to my bed?”

Alec tilted his head like he was debating, laughing when Magnus’ smirk turned to a glare. Tugging Magnus close, he kissed him again. It was a searing kiss, their hands quickly returning to explore each other when a sudden crash sounded from the living room. Alec jumped back just as Magnus’ hand slid into his open pants.

Magnus laughed, tugging him back close. “Relax. It’s just Chairman Meow.”

“Who?” Alec asked, forgetting his question a moment later as Magnus sunk to his knees right there, tugging Alec’s pants down in one swift motion.

***

Magnus woke up early the next morning, stretching in the early morning light coming in from his window. He glanced over at Alec, smirking as his eyes traced down Alec’s naked torso. Well, that happened. Again, Magnus thought, climbing from bed quietly so as not to wake Alec. He had to admit, it was a good way to relieve the stress of work. He was still pissed at losing that client, of course, but it was easier to forget now as he showered quickly, rolling his eyes at Chairman Meow and Church who waited outside the bedroom door, clearly not happy with having been locked out during the night.

He fed the cats quickly before slipping out to go to the coffee shop on the corner. Returning with coffee and muffins just as Alec stepped out of the bedroom, his pants hanging low on his hips, shirt on but unbuttoned, hair a complete mess.

“Good morning,” Magnus called cheerily. It occurred to him that this was probably one of the first times he’d smiled at Alec but the night before was still fresh in his mind, he felt content and almost, dare he say it, happy? He was in a good mood at the very least.

Alec raised an eyebrow at his cheerfulness, accepting the outstretched cup of coffee and following Magnus into his small kitchen, the only part of his apartment that was perfectly organized and clean, as Magnus hardly ever used it save to store takeout.

“It’s black and bitter, like your soul,” Magnus said, referring to the coffee.

Alec snorted. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Magnus grinned, dumping the bag of muffins out on a plate before offering them to Alec who hesitated before taking a banana nut muffin.

Leaning back against the opposite counter as Magnus, Alec studied him for a moment, head tilted to the side. “Let me guess,” he said, gesturing to Magnus’ own cup of coffee. “Something with at least three different flavors, more sugar than coffee, and every barista in town hates you for ordering it.”

Magnus gasped, hand held over his heart. “You think so little of me, Alexander?”

Alec arched an eyebrow, taking a slow sip of his own boring, plain coffee.

“It’s not my fault some of us have good tastes,” Magnus teased.

“Please, you hated those kinds of orders just as much as I did.”

“You mean before you got me fired?” Magnus shot back. “Yeah, I did.”

Alec rolled his eyes but before he could say anything, Magnus smirked. “And I’ll have you know, it’s just a chai latte,” he said, holding his cup up.

“Really?”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Magnus laughed, kicking out at him lightly. It struck him then that this should be weird, shouldn’t it? This was the guy he’d hated for five years — that’d gotten him fired and forced him to work at a crappy, hipster coffee shop for two years; the person he couldn’t stand being around because they were constantly at each other’s throats — and now here they were, having slept together twice, having been inside each other, teasing each other in a way they never teased each other… And yet, somehow, it seemed perfectly natural.

“So…” Alec said once a few minutes had passed in silence with them just watching each other.

“So,” Magnus parroted. He knew they should probably talk, acknowledge what had happened the night before. Discuss it possibly happening again. Magnus wasn’t surprised to realize he wanted it to happen again. This wasn’t some clichéd rom-com, he hadn’t suddenly realized he was actually in love with the guy he’d hated for five years. It was nothing like that. But it was…nice. A nice way to relieve stress. It was fun, surprisingly. He’d never thought he’d have fun with Alec but, if last night was anything to judge by, the only thing they were better at than fighting with each other was sleeping together. Magnus wasn’t afraid to admit that it was some of the best sex of his life.

Magnus thought all this through in a few short minutes while Alec stared at him intently, seeming to go through his own thought process before asking, “Friends with benefits?”

Magnus grinned, crossing the small distance between them to pull Alec into a deep kiss. “More like enemies with benefits.”

***

“There should be rules right?” Alec asked, gasping as Magnus bit down on his neck. He was leaning back against the counter, hands gripping Magnus’ hips, holding him tight to Alec’s body.

“You really want to talk about this right now?” Magnus asked, continuing to kiss Alec’s neck, dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin where his shoulder met his neck.

“No,” Alec admitted, trying to focus on his words. “But it’s important. Rules are important.”

Magnus pulled back and Alec bit his lip not to whine. “Oh god. You’re so dull, Alec.”

“Oh really?” Alec asked, staring pointedly at where Magnus was already unbuckling his belt. “If I’m so boring, why are you trying to undress me?”

“You’re boring to talk to,” Magnus smirked, eyes narrowed and bright. “I much prefer it when your mouth is busy doing other, more pleasurable things.”

“Is that so?” Alec asked, letting his hands wander from Magnus’ hips, running his left hand down along the front of Magnus’ pants.

“Yeees,” Magnus all but hissed.

Alec leaned in, letting his lips hover over Magnus’ for a long, drawn-out minute before crossing the last bit of distance. Magnus’ mouth opened for him, their tongues brushing. Alec lost himself to the kiss for a moment, Magnus’ hands running through his hair, pulling lightly. He almost forgot what he was saying when Magnus walked backward, pulling Alec with him. Hitting the opposite kitchen counter, Magnus lifted himself onto it, spreading his legs before tugging Alec close, lowering his head for another heated kiss.

Alec pulled back after a moment, breathing heavily. He shook his head, trying to clear it and remember what he was saying.

“Rules,” Magnus prompted, smirking proudly.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Yes, rules.”

“Okay. What are these rules?” Magnus asked, only half paying attention. His fingers traced lightly over Alec’s chest, running through his chest hair.

“Well, first of all,” Alec said, voice hitching when Magnus leaned in, kissing at the side of his neck, fingers gripped his shoulders tightly, rolling his hips just the littlest bit against Alec. Alec closed his eyes, breathing deeply, determined to get this out. “It’s just… for fun.”

“Fun, yes,” Magnus nodded, gently biting at Alec’s skin.

Alec sighed, hands tightening on Magnus’ thighs. “Friends with benefits or whatever. Stress release. Nothing more. Ends whenever one of us meets someone else or we get bored.”

Magnus snorted, pulling back to meet Alec’s darkened eyes. “Darling, I don’t think this will ever get boring,” he said, hands running down Alec’s chest and back up to push Alec’s shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the kitchen floor. “Anything else or can we move onto me fucking you?”

Alec’s mind short-circuited at Magnus’ smirk, his eyes narrowed almost predatorily. He thought he’d had other things to say, other rules, but whatever they were they were completely forgotten as he tugged Magnus back into a heated kiss. “I have to be to work in two hours and have time to go home and shower.”

“Well, we better get to it then,” Magnus said between kisses, wrapping his legs tightly around Alec.

This was a great idea.

***

With the exception of Sunday when Cat, Raphael, Ragnor, Clary, and Simon came over to Magnus’ to drink wine, eat cheese, and watch The Voice, every night that week, Magnus spent with Alec. They even had dinner together Wednesday. Sure, it was takeout ordered between rounds, but it counted. Monday and Tuesday, Magnus went home right after but that seemed a waste of time so Wednesday and Thursday he brought extra clothes with him to work and stayed over at Alec’s. They fought over stupid things here and there but all together it seemed as if having sex had cured their urge to constantly be bickering. It would irritate Magnus that, of all people, Clary and Sherwin were right but he was too busy enjoying himself. And Alec. Multiple times.

Friday night found them at their usual bar with the others, sitting opposite each other, avoiding eye contact. Magnus hadn’t thought as far as whether or not they told the others what they were doing and now it was awkward. He couldn’t remember how to look at Alec like he hated him — which he did — but also like he wasn’t planning on jumping his bones later that night — which he was. Every time he sent Alec a withering glare it ended in a suggestive smirk.

He was careful not to let some pointed innuendo slip but he was overly aware of Alec across from him all night. Somehow, they managed to make it through the night, the last to leave. They shared a cab back to Magnus’ minutes after Jace and Isabelle left, shooting them curious glances but saying nothing. To say Magnus felt oddly desperate by the time they got back to his apartment was an understatement. With how fast they found themselves undressed, tripping their way to Magnus’ bed, one would think they hadn’t been doing this every night that week. Still, all coherent thoughts were quickly far from Magnus’ mind.

***

“You cheater,” Magnus accused, pointing a threatening finger at Alec.

“Oh, come on,” Alec said, rolling his eyes. “Just because I’m better than you, doesn’t mean I’m cheating.”

“God,” Magnus snorted. “You’re so fucking irritating. Please, be a little more full of yourself.”

Alec’s eyes widened, and he was honestly flabbergasted, at a loss of words for a moment, standing there, fists clenched as the others watched them apprehensively. “Excuse me?” Alec finally asked. “Did you just say I’m full of myself? Have you _met_ you? You’re the most arrogant, egotistic, bigheaded person I’ve ever met!”

“My head is not big,” Magnus spat, taking a slow step closer. “And being confident and proud does not make me arrogant.”

“Oh please,” Alec snorted.

They stayed there, inches apart, just glaring, breathing heavily for Alec didn’t know how long. His mind was torn in two directions, part of him wanting to close the distance and kiss Magnus, the other part wanting to sling more insults at the other man.

“Okay fellas,” Simon said, stepping between them suddenly, a sharp reminder that they were in public, with their friends. “It’s just a friendly game of darts.”

“Nothing’s friendly when they’re competing,” Clary snorted from the table a few feet away.

Alec forced his gaze away from Magnus, telling himself he did not want to drag Magnus to the nearest empty room and have a repeat of that morning when they’d both nearly been late for work.

Magnus turned away abruptly, clearing his throat. “So. Anyone up for some pool?”

“Only if you and Alec are on the same team,” Isabelle replied.

Alec waved off pool, sitting back down to try and get his thoughts in order, criticizing himself when he was immediately distracted by the sight of Magnus leaning over the pool table to straighten the balls.

Alec truly and honestly didn’t know what was going on between him and Magnus anymore. He’d thought it’d last a week or so, maybe hooking up every Friday night, some Saturday mornings. He hadn’t expected two weeks to pass with them sharing the same bed, and more, every night. They’d had small arguments, but this was the closest to a real fight they’d had in weeks, the only time they’d gone that long without fighting was after Alec’s little brother died and that’d led to a long drawn out fight when Alec couldn’t take Magnus’ kindness anymore.

This though… Alec had no idea what to do with. But he couldn’t say he hated it, really, it was becoming quite the opposite.

***

That Sunday had the usual group over at Magnus’, Catarina, Ragnor, Raphael, Clary, Simon and even Jace who’d gotten hooked on The Voice, finally giving in and watching it when they wouldn’t stop arguing over who the best was this season in front of him and he got fed up with not knowing what was going on.

Magnus was in the kitchen, pulling down wine glasses while Cat fixed the cheese tray, when Simon suddenly shouted from the living room. “Why is there a pair of Superman boxers behind your couch?”

Magnus froze, halfway through the kitchen, half a dozen wine glasses in hand. Eyes wide, he turned to Catarina who was watching with an amused expression, eyebrow raised in question.

A second later, Jace must’ve come out of the bathroom as he asked, “Are those Alec’s boxers?”

Everything fell perfectly silent. Cat’s eyes went wide. “You didn’t…”

Magnus closed his eyes, nodding. He wasn’t ashamed, only a tad embarrassed it came out like this. They’d looked everyone for those, how had they ended up behind the couch?

“Those are Alec’s?” Clary asked, voice pitched high in amusement.

“I didn’t take Alec for one to own Superman boxers,” Raphael said dryly.

“I thought he was a briefs man, myself,” Ragnor commented.

Magnus shook his head, forcing himself out of the kitchen, into the living room where everyone quickly looked from the superman boxers hanging between two of Simon’s fingers, to Magnus.

Simon blinked as Magnus moved to set the wine glasses on the coffee table before the large, L shaped couch. “Why do you have a pair of Alec’s boxers behind your couch?” he asked.

Clary laughed, tossing a piece of popcorn at Simon from her place on the couch. “Why do you think? And why are you still holding them?”

Simon wrinkled his nose, dropping the boxers and wiping his hand on his shirt quickly.

“And you, why do you know your brothers’ boxers on sight?” Clary continued, turning to Jace.

Jace shrugged. “They were a Christmas gift. From me.”

“How thoughtful,” Magnus said dryly, grabbing the boxers as Church attempted to make them into a bed. He walked a few steps down the hall, tossing them into his bedroom. When he came back, everyone was sitting down, either on the couch or the floor, waiting for him with nearly identical curious, knowing expressions.

Magnus sighed. “Just ask.”

“Who should do it?” Jace asked, looking around the room.

“Since Simon had to touch the boxers, I think we should let him,” Clary replied.

Magnus moved to the minibar, grabbing the first of many bottles of wine and pouring himself a glass, leaving the others to pour their own.

Simon was grinning far too wide for Magnus’ liking. He sat up straight on the couch, cleared his throat, leveled his gaze on Magnus and asked, “So how long have you and Alec been… you know?”

Jace snorted. Clary shook her head. Ragnor and Raphael just looked at Simon before sharing a look and grabbing for the wine at the same time.

“‘You know’?” Magnus asked, shaking his head. “What are you, thirteen?”

Simon flushed, glaring as everyone snickered. “Oh, fuck you.”

“I think he’s a bit busy fucking Alec by the looks of things,” Jace said, smirking from his seat in the sole armchair.

Magnus leveled a steely glare at him before smirking. “Yes, and we did it on that chair.” They hadn’t really but it was worth it for the way Jace jumped up, a look of disgust on his face as he shouted.

“Wait, so you _are_ sleeping with Alec?” Clary asked, frowning.

Magnus glanced around, everyone’s eyes were on him, waiting for an explanation. He sighed, taking a long drink from his glass before shrugging. “Yes.”

“But…” Clary said before trailing off.

“I seem to remember you have a peculiar hatred for Alec,” Ragnor pointed out, picking through the platter of cheese.

Magnus shrugged.

“So, I was right?” Clary asked, jumping up from the couch suddenly, beaming. “You did want to jump his bones!”

Magnus shrugged again, swirling the wine in his glass casually. “It kind of just happened, honestly.”

“How? When? Give us details,” Catarina said with a smirk.

Jace covered his ears. “Please. No details. He’s my brother.”

“Well, to start,” Magnus smirked. “His dick—” Jace tossed a pillow at him, cutting Magnus off as he ducked, trying to save his wine.

“Not a word, Bane,” Jace warned.

Magnus snorted. He decided to save this particular fun for later. “To answer your question, dear Cat,” he said, taking a seat on the couch next to Raphael, putting his feet in Ragnor’s lap who looked at him with thinly veiled disgust but didn’t push him away. “It started… three Fridays ago? After I got passed over for that promotion. We were drunk, both annoyed with our jobs and well, one thing led to another. He bent me over—”

“Bane!”

Magnus cackled, flipping Jace off.

“Those boxers have been there for three weeks? Gross,” Simon said, wrinkling his nose.

“Uh. No,” Magnus shook his head. “Those have been there since last night.”

Silence fell once more, everyone blinking at Magnus. “It’s happened more than once?” Clary asked.

“Definitely more than once, more than twice too,” Magnus smirked.

“But I thought you hated him?”

“Ah, but my dear, hate sex is the best sex.”

“Okay. So what, you meet up for an hour, do it and then go your separate ways? That doesn’t sound like Alec at all,” Jace frowned.

“I’m afraid there’s more to our dear Alec than you know, Jace,” Magnus shrugged. “And no.”

Clary frowned. “No, what?”

“No, we don’t just meet up for an hour.”

“Two hours?” Jace smirked before seeming to remember it was his brother he was talking about and turning away in disgust.

Magnus frowned, shaking his head.

“Wait,” Clary interrupted, catching on. “Does he stay for breakfast?”

“Yes…” Magnus said, confused as they all stared at him like he was crazy.

“Careful, old friend,” Raphael said, speaking for the first time since the boxers were found. “Staying for breakfast is how feelings are caught.”

“As if you would know,” Magnus snorted, waving away their words even as a pit opened in his stomach. “Now can we watch the show, please?”

***

Alec moved around the kitchen effortlessly, going all out even though it was just dinner for him and Isabelle while they watched a movie. Alec took any chance he could to cook for others, it was his favorite thing. He never felt as comfortable anywhere else as he did in the kitchen where he could just let his mind wander, only having to think about what he was making and whether it was possible to put too much garlic in it or not.

Growing up, cooking was Alec’s sanctuary. When he never quite fit in at school. When he came out and his parents were less than accepting. He learned to cook simply because there was no one else around to cook and, though Isabelle tried, she was terrible. But he’d quickly grown to love it, making it easy for him to drop out of college where he was supposed to be pre-med and go to culinary school instead, even when it meant supporting himself as his parents disowned him.

Now, it comforted him after a day of pointless work, reminding him why he stayed at Valentine’s at all, so that he could one day afford his own restaurant, where he could cook whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

Alec got so caught up in cooking he didn’t notice Isabelle watching from the counter, swirling a glass of wine, until the third time she cleared her throat. “Earth to Alec,” Izzy singsonged. “It’s sibling night, just because Jace ditched us doesn’t mean you can ignore me.”

“Sorry, Izzy,” Alec laughed, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel and turning to Isabelle as he turned the sauce off, giving the noodles a quick stir before focusing his attention on his sister. “How’s—”

“School?” Isabelle interrupted, she was going for her masters, the smartest of them all. “Good. Easy. Life? Good. I’m letting Simon take me out next week. Internship? Fun. Lots of gross things. Enough about me,” she said, talking a mile a minute. “How are you, big brother?”

Alec frowned, eyeing Isabelle wearily as she batted her eyelashes. “I’m…fine,” he said slowly, waiting for her to ask what she really wanted to know.

“Yeah?” Izzy grinned, swirling her wine around, trying too hard to appear casual. “Work’s good?”

“Decent,” Alec corrected. “My boss is the devil incarnate but what can you do?”

“Don’t worry, Alec. One day you’ll be free of the bastards and your own boss,” Izzy said, leaning over to pat his shoulder. “Anything new and exciting in your life?”

Alec furrowed his brows, starting to get a little creeped out at the way Isabelle was acting. Then she leaned closer and asked, in a ridiculous voice like it was a secret, “Are you…seeing anyone?” and everything clicked.

Alec snorted, shaking his head. He turned away to check the garlic bread, ignoring Isabelle’s long drawn out sigh. “No,” Alec said firmly, moving to pull down plates and grab silverware. “I’m not seeing anyone.”

Of course, Isabelle would find out. He didn’t know how she figured out half of what she knew but he really shouldn’t be surprised. Still, just because she thought she knew something was going on between him and Magnus, didn’t mean he had to admit a thing.

“Really?” Izzy deadpanned, moving into the kitchen and tasting the sauce as Alec drained the noodles. “Not even a certain beautiful man we both know and you hate?”

Alec turned to her, frowning, feigning confusion.

Isabelle stared at him, unimpressed. “Someone you seem to be arguing with a lot less recently?”

“Isabelle, if you’re insinuating I’m sleeping with Simon, I’m might just hurl.”

Isabelle glared; Alec raised an eyebrow. They stayed there like that for a few minutes, neither willing to give up and look away.

“Fine,” Isabelle sighed. “In that case, you wouldn’t be opposed to me setting you up, would you?”

Alec narrowed his eyes, making a disgusted look. “Just because I’m single doesn’t mean I want you setting me up.”

Isabelle huffed, glaring. “You know you want to tell me,” she snapped.

Alec sighed, turning away to fix plates. “There’s nothing to tell,” he said. Thinking, we’re just having mind blowing sex. I just… Might hate Magnus a little less than intended. Just a little. Nothing significant. Sure, it’s been nice but… It was just sex. It was nothing, Alec thought but he said none of it aloud.

“Uh-huh,” Isabelle said knowingly. “That’s why you’re grinning right now.”

Alec flushed, ignoring her. He wasn’t grinning. Was he? Alec frowned, shaking his head. “Let’s eat.”

***

“How can you live like this?” Alec practically growled, teeth gritted as he rubbed his knee.

Magnus bit his lip, trying not to laugh. They’d been doing their normal stumbling through the living room on the way to the bedroom act after a very long day in which Magnus had fought tooth and nail for a contract that Victor ended up getting. He really just wanted a distraction to forget all about it and low and behold, Alec came knocking on his door. That was barely a few minutes ago.

Alec glared up at him. “It’s not funny,” he gritted out.

Magnus shrugged. “It’s a little funny.”

“How do you not kill yourself tripping over things every day?”

“It’s not that bad,” Magnus said, rolling his eyes. Sure, his apartment was a little messy, sue him. He’d been preoccupied with other things, things that involved Alec and clothes being flung everywhere, he hadn’t exactly had excess time to clean his loft. “Don’t be a baby.”

Magnus couldn’t really say what happened next except for their normal. A small stupid argument turned to all out shouting about stupid shit Magnus forgot the second the door shut but, by the time Alec was gone, Magnus was far over wanting him to be his distraction. Adding sexual frustration to his normal frustration, Magnus ended up spending the night with take-out, cleaning the loft with his cats. Not because Alec was a fucking dick but because he had nothing better to do.

God, Magnus thought, folding laundry later that night. He really, really, hated Alec Lightwood.

***

By the time Alec got off his late shift the next night, he’d completely forgotten what they’d even fought about the night before. He texted Magnus before coming over, they’d never really gotten to those rules Alec had tried to set up, so he wasn’t sure if the sudden reminder that they hated each other had ended this…whatever was happening between them. He didn’t have to wait long to find out as Magnus replied with a short ‘come over’.

The door was barely opened when Magnus was reaching out and tugging Alec inside, their mouths meeting in an intense crash. Alec smirked as Magnus started pushing his coat off, grabbing him by the tie he had to wear at work and tugging him back through the apartment.

Alec pulled away just for a second, gaze sweeping across the room when his feet didn’t immediately get tangled under him as he walked blindly. “You cleaned,” he smirked.

“Shut up,” Magnus ordered, bringing their lips back together.

Never in a million years, would Alec have guessed that this was where a five-year hatred for Magnus Bane would land him, sprawled out under Magnus in his king-sized bed. Not that he was even close to complaining.

***

“It’s just a spider,” Magnus groaned. “It’s not the end of the world.”

“Just — just kill it, would you? _Fuck.”_

“I was trying to,” Magnus muttered under his breath, crossing the room in his underwear to grab a shoe. It wasn’t even a big spider, a tiny little house spider on the wall. How had Alec even seen it with Magnus’ mouth where it was? He was honestly a little insulted. He’d been doing good work there.

“Hurry up!”

“Oh my _god_ , Alec. It’s a fucking tiny spider.” Magnus brought the shoe down on the spider without further ado, ending the poor fellow’s life just like that. “Happy?” Magnus demanded, letting Alec’s shoe — what? He wasn’t going to get spider guts all over his shoes — drop to the ground.

Alec, who’d been standing on the bed, visibly relaxed, sinking back down on the bed. “As a matter of fact, yes.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, grabbing his pants off the floor and tugging them back on.

“Where are you going?” Alec frowned.

“You killed the mood, Alexander, as surely as I killed the spider.” Shaking his head, Magnus slipped his shirt on, not bothering with the buttons before grabbing his shoes and leaving.

***

Before Magnus knew it, a month had passed of him and Alec being…whatever they were. Friends with benefits who mostly still hated each other. That ‘mostly’ was starting to bother Magnus, sometimes, if he stopped and thought about it. He hadn’t really expected this to last a full month, if he were honest.

It didn’t help that Tessa, his coworker, had asked him earlier that day, about his new significant other. Magnus had given her a confused look, leading her to frown, saying, “I’d just assumed. Sorry, was I wrong? You’ve just…certainly been acting like you were seeing someone. You haven’t even flirted with that new intern and you keep turning down going out with all of us. We’d just assumed you’d met someone new and were caught up in them.”

Magnus had shaken his head, waving her words away, claiming he’d just been busy but he could tell Tessa hadn’t believed him, rightfully so. How had he been acting like he was in a new relationship? Magnus tried to think if he’d done or said anything to suggest… but couldn’t come up with anything. When he’d asked Tessa before leaving work for the night she’d said, “I don’t know, Magnus, you’ve just been smiling a lot more. Even with the Victor stuff. You’ve seemed…happy. We’re all happy for you. Though we wouldn’t be opposed to you coming out with us again next Thursday.”

Magnus shook his head, letting himself into his apartment with a bag of takeout. It was nothing. It didn’t mean anything. Who wouldn’t smile more when having consistently amazing sex with a beautiful man? Still, he couldn’t help of thinking about the night before, when he’d gone over to Alec’s but they’d just, somehow, ended up going out to grab a bite to eat. When they got back to Alec’s, Magnus had gone to shower and, by the time he got out, Alec had been asleep. Magnus had shaken his head, going to leave until Alec woke up, calling him back. And they’d just…slept. That wasn’t exactly what enemies with benefits did, was it? They didn’t pull each other closer and – and _snuggle_ and sleep easier and better than they ever did when alone?

Magnus shook his head. He was overthinking things, he’d just stop doing that, stop thinking about it. It didn’t mean a thing. Leaving the food on the coffee table, he moved to the kitchen to grab a glass of wine and a plate, settling on the couch and queuing up the first episode of Game of Thrones as Catarina and Ragnor had been pestering him to finally watch it. He’d just have a nice, quiet night in and forget all this nonsense.

Magnus had only just opened his bag of food when there was a soft knock on the door. Heart hammering, recognizing Alec’s knocking, he slowly moved to answer the door. Alec was leaning against the wall, dark circles under his eyes, looking tired and worn out. Magnus would think he hadn’t slept at all the night before if he didn’t know better.

Leaning against the door, Magnus arched an eyebrow. “Rough day?”

Alec sighed, running a hand over his face, his beard starting to grow out after a few days of not shaving. “You could say that.” Alec’s eyes moved past Magnus, clearly falling on the spread of food and wine as he straightened up suddenly. “If you’re busy—”

Without knowing why exactly he did it, Magnus found himself interrupting, shaking his head. “I was just going to eat too much take-out and finally watch Game of Thrones. There’s plenty of food, if you’re hungry,” he found himself offering, holding his arm out for Alec to come in.

Alec’s eyebrow rose as their eyes met, searching Magnus as if he didn’t quite believe Magnus wanted him to stay. Magnus met his gaze head on, inclining his head. Alec smiled a soft smile, one corner of his mouth tilting up, hazel eyes glinting briefly as he stepped past Magnus. “I’m starving, actually. Thank you.”

Magnus stood in the doorway a moment longer, trying to convince himself his heart did not stutter when Alec smiled, and his arm did not burn where Alec brushed up against it. Shaking his head, he turned back, closing the door and heading to the kitchen for another plate and another glass of wine.

***

“Come on,” Alec argued, “No more Game of Thrones. It’s all so…gruesome.” This was the third night in a row he’d come over to Magnus’ to eat take-out and watch TV. He’d only come the night before because Magnus called him three times after work, trying to convince Alec to come over so he didn’t have to watch it alone. Alec had gone if only because Magnus promised to provide food and it was amusing, watching Magnus grimace his way through episode after episode. But there was only so much he could take.

Magnus sighed, grabbing an eggroll and flopping back on the couch next to Alec. He’d already showered by the time Alec showed up, dressed in silky purple pajamas, face bare of makeup, hair slightly fluffier than normal, Alec definitely didn’t notice how soft and inviting Magnus looked like that. Nope.

“What do you suggest we watch, if not Game of Thrones?”

“I don’t know. There’s got to be something better to watch,” Alec pointed out, stealing the half-eaten eggroll from Magnus’ hand as he stood to get the wine, leaving Magnus glaring after him.

“Do you eat anything besides takeout?” he asked, as he opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water, finding little more than old leftovers in it.

“I’m not much of a cook,” Magnus admitted as Alec made his way back, handing Magnus a bottle of water before opening the wine.

“Not much as in you can cook but don’t like to? Or as in…” Alec trailed off, eyebrow raised.

Magnus looked over from where he was scrolling through Netflix. “As in,” Magnus said slowly. “I barely know how to boil water.”

Alec blinked. Blinked again. “Are you serious?” he asked, squinting, pausing with a half-poured cup of wine in his hands.

Magnus shrugged, waving at Alec to continue pouring as he went back to Netflix. “I can make, you know, basics. Soup. Pancakes. Eggs. Important things.”

“Soup, pancakes, and eggs are the important things?” Alec asked, incredulous as he handed Magnus a glass of wine.

Magnus shrugged. “I’m sure I can still manage to cook a steak or chicken – something. If I tried. But going out is so much _easier_.”

“And more expensive,” Alec pointed out.

Magnus shrugged. “I deserve it,” he smirked.

“I can’t believe you can’t cook,” Alec said, still standing, staring at Magnus like he was crazy.

Magnus sighed, glancing over again. “I could cook, if I tried. But not all of us can be amazing chefs, Alec.”

Alec was slightly taken aback by the compliment, briefly forgetting where he was going with this. Shaking his head, he sat down next to Magnus. “Next time we do this, I’m cooking,” he said firmly. “And you’re helping.”

Magnus snorted. “Fair enough. Now hand me another eggroll, please? What do you think of Project Runway?”

“No. Absolutely not,” Alec said, immediately vetoing the show.

They ended up spending the next hour eating while going through what felt like the entirety of Netflix, criticizing each other’s choices and arguing about what to watch but, unlike their normal fights which could start from something as stupid as what to watch, this one never escalated beyond a light, amusing argument.

Eventually, Alec found himself laying with his head in Magnus’ lap, enjoying the way Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair, as Magnus judged movies based solely on their covers, making up his own story for each one.

Alec chuckled at a particularly ridiculous rom-com Magnus insisted from the cover had to be about body snatching elves who fell in love. Sitting up suddenly, he took the remote from Magnus, turning off the TV before turning to Magnus, who watched him with a small, amused smile.

Moving, Alec carefully straddled Magnus where he sat on the couch, meeting his dark brown eyes with a serious look. Settling down comfortably, Alec ran his hands up Magnus’ arms before slowly unbuttoning his silky shirt, running his hands back up over Magnus’ toned stomach, waiting until Magnus’ eyes narrowed, turning darker before slowly leaning in, bringing their mouths together in a slow, sensual kiss. Their lips brushed together softly before Alec slowly deepened the kiss as Magnus reached out, resting his hands on Alec’s hips, rubbing small circles into Alec’s skin with his thumbs before slowly moving his hands up, under Alec’s shirt.

Alec didn’t move to take his shirt off, determined to take this slow. It was late, it’d been a long day. In the dimly lit room, with Magnus tasting of wine and chocolate from the brownie Alec had brought over, warm against him, setting his blood on fire with his lips; he wanted to take his time like the night deserved, slowly run his mouth over every inch of Magnus, watch him come undone closely, feel every inch of their bodies touch as Magnus gasped his name. It wasn’t a night to rush things, it was a night to take things slow.

Alec conveyed all this in a slow, deep kiss before trailing his lips down, across Magnus’ jaw to his neck, fingers lightly dancing across Magnus’ chest, resisting the urge to roll his hips even as he felt Magnus getting hard under him.

“Bedroom?” Magnus asked, gasping quietly when Alec dragged his teeth across the spot on Magnus’ neck he knew to be most sensitive.

Alec shook his head. “Not yet,” he muttered, pulling back to meet Magnus’ eyes, letting his hands trail down and then back up over Magnus’ abs, making his intentions clear on his face.

Magnus shivered, hands tightening on Alec’s hips. “Very well,” he said, breathily as Alec went back to kissing him.

They never did make it to the bedroom.

***

Magnus woke up one Saturday morning, exhausted from a long week of work, wrapped around Alec like it was the most normal thing in the world. Climbing out of bed, he showered and dressed, going down to the bakery on the corner to pick up coffee and muffins. Alec was in the shower when he got back so he settled on the couch with his coffee and phone, reading the morning news.

Magnus glanced up as Alec stepped out of the bathroom in a wave of steam, hair a wet mess, cheeks flushed from the warm water, dressed in his normal black jeans and a plain t-shirt. Magnus went back to reading the news and checking Instagram as Alec settled on the couch next to him, handing Magnus a muffin on the way.

“Anything interesting happening in the world?” he asked.

Magnus shrugged. “Same old, same old.” He tossed his phone away, tucking his feet under him and turning to face Alec, smirking as he pulled apart his muffin. “Do you work today?”

Alec shook his head, standing and heading toward the kitchen. The Chairman jumped through the open window, meowing for food. “It’s my day off,” Alec said, not hesitating to grab the Chairman’s bowl and fill it from the bag in the cabinet. Magnus watched silently, sipping his coffee as his cat rubbed up against Alec’s legs, purring as Alec set his food down.

“Oh?” Magnus asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Alec glanced over and smirked. “I have errands to run.”

“Boo,” Magnus said, setting his coffee and muffin trash on the coffee table and stretching out languidly across the couch. “Have fun with your _errands_ , I will be here, sleeping.”

Alec snorted. “Trust me, I would rather do the same.”

Magnus arched an eyebrow, eyes closed as he felt Alec move close. He scooted over on his large couch, giving Alec room to stretch out before rolling on top of him, bringing their lips together in a slow kiss, hands trailing down Alec’s sides.

“How important are these errands?” he asked, kissing down Alec’s jaw.

Alec sighed, bringing Magnus’ lips back to his. “Fairly important if I want to eat this week.”

“Eating’s overrated.”

“Yeah?” Alec snorted. “Well, I also have to go shopping for Isabelle’s birthday. Life or death situation.”

Magnus sat up, whatever goal he’d had in mind forgotten as he smirked down at Alec. “Did you say shopping?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Wanna come?”

***

“Hand me the bread knife,” Alec asked, gesturing vaguely towards the knife block in his kitchen as he stirred the sauce.

“Which one is that?” Magnus asked, grabbing a regular steak knife.

Alec snorted. “You’re useless in the kitchen,” he said, leaning past Magnus to grab the correct knife.

“That’s a lie. First, I can make pancakes, and pour cereal. Heat up soup,” Magnus said, boosting himself onto the counter beside Alec as he cut the bread before moving to finish tossing the salad. “I can also feed my cats, which happens in the _kitchen_. And, if you’ll remember correctly, we’ve found a few other things to do in the kitchen of which I am an expert at.”

Alec chuckled but couldn’t argue with that. He didn’t realize until after he finished cooking them dinner and they sat on the couch all night watching a series of crappy movies they took turns making fun of, just how weird what they were doing was. In itself, it wasn’t weird. But the fact that a little over a month ago they couldn’t stand each other and now here they were, having sex at least three nights a week and actually spending time together… Alec shook his head. It was only weird, he told himself, if he thought about it so he’d just… not think about it.

Magnus had dragged him all around the mall through half a dozen stores that didn’t even sell anything he could buy for Isabelle’s birthday, insisting he try on an expensive suit he’d never be able to afford and model it for Magnus.

“If you want to impress people, Alexander, you have to look impressive,” he’d said.

They had lunch at the food court before finally finding the perfect present for Isabelle, a new microscope she’d had her eyes on a few months before. They’d even gone grocery shopping together.

“Honestly, it’s no wonder you’re always so cranky,” Magnus said when Alec adamantly refused to buy any cookies.

“Why would I buy cookies when I can make them?”

“Are you going to make them?”

“No.”

“You’re a sad man, Alexander. A sad, sad man.”

The strangest part of the whole thing though – as they fell asleep on the couch, Magnus’ head in Alec’s lap, Alec’s feet on the coffee table, some stupid movie still playing in the background – was that Alec had actually had _fun_.

***

Magnus volunteered to come over early and help Alec cook on Isabelle’s birthday. Alec was making all her favorites, including a dark chocolate three tier cake. They’d eat at Alec’s before going out dancing. Magnus was, admittedly, not much of a help in the kitchen. Still, he was learning.

There was something relaxing about watching Alec cook. He was completely in his element, moving around his large kitchen easily, reaching for things without even looking, always managing to find exactly what he needed. Any awkwardness or uncertainty he usually held in his shoulders completely disappeared as he cooked, hands sure as he chopped and diced, gaze intent as he measured and mixed.

Magnus had to look away at one point, berating himself for finding Alex sexy even while wearing a kiss the chef apron Isabelle had gotten him two Christmases ago.

Magnus was more of a help when the cake was done and ready to be iced, taking over while Alec finished up dinner. Isabelle, Clary, Simon, Maia, and Jace all arrived together, Isabelle dressed in a tight red dress, a birthday tiara atop her perfectly curled hair.

They ate in the living room, laughing as Isabelle opened her presents before heading out to the club. Magnus watched Alec appreciatively, as they walked into Pandemonium – Magnus had known the owner since college, so they were let in easily, without having to wait in line. Alec was dressed in tight black jeans and a deep green silky button-up, having allowed Isabelle to pick his outfit for the night, the top three buttons undone at her insistence, even with his leather jacket over it he looked breathtaking. And sexy, Magnus added, letting his eyes slide down Alec’s back as he leaned against the bar. Very sexy.

“To Isabelle, the smartest of us, the most beautiful,” Magnus said in toast, holding his first shot of the night up.

Isabelle laughed, knocking her glass with his before throwing it back.

“Hey, I thought I was the most beautiful,” Jace pouted.

Magnus snorted. “Please, you’re not even in the top ten.”

“There aren’t ten of us!”

Magnus shrugged, taking his second shot, eyes moving to meet Alec’s where he stood behind Isabelle. Their eyes stayed locked as Magnus threw his shot back, licking his lips slowly afterward. Alec’s eyes flashed bright as he sipped his beer, gaze dropping to Magnus’ lips.

“Time to dance,” Isabelle called, grabbing Simon’s hand and tugging him to the dance floor amidst bright flashing lights. Clary grinned, grabbing Jace’s hand and following, with Maia close behind, content to dance with herself.

Magnus moved closer to Alec, grabbing the beer from his hands and taking a drink, eyes locked once more on Alec’s. He inclined his head slowly, part of him thinking this was a bad idea without really knowing why, the rest of him just wanting to enjoy the sight of Alec, dressed like he was, up close.

Alec didn’t say anything, merely grabbed Magnus’ hand, leading him into the throng of grinding dancers. Magnus looped his arms around Alec’s shoulders, holding him close so every inch of their bodies touched.

“You should wear colors more often,” he comments idly, rubbing the soft silk fabric of Alec’s collar.

“Yeah?” Alec asked, voice low and slightly throaty.

Magnus nodded, leaning in to kiss Alec’s neck, smirking when his hands tightened on Magnus’ hips. Magnus pulled back, continuing to dance but no longer kissing Alec. Their eyes met in a silent challenge to see who could last the longest, dancing like this, every inch of their bodies touching, without giving into the nearly overwhelming urge to let their lips meet.

Magnus smirked, arching an eyebrow, hands dropping down to slide along Alec’s front, stopping just before reaching his pants and going back up. Alec leaned in, nosing along Magnus’ neck, breath brushing his warm skin but lips never touching him. The room seemed to get hotter then, as Magnus tugged Alec closer, hips brushing. Magnus’ hands sliding around to Alec’s back, briefly trailing under his shirt, up his spine before going back down, making Alec’s breath hitch as he shivered against Magnus.

Alec’s own hand traveled down Magnus’ front, over his abs, lingering just above his waistband before traveling down, over the front of Magnus’ pants, disappearing right after Magnus breathed in sharply. He glared, opening his eyes that he hadn’t realized he’d closed to see Alec smirking at him. It was then that it occurred to Magnus that they were playing a dangerous game in such a public place.

He leaned in close, breath ghosting over Alec’s ear. “Perhaps we should continue this later,” he whispered before pulling away completely, heading back to the bar where Simon, Jace, and Maia had returned, Isabelle and Clary now dancing together.

“Having fun?” Maia smirked as Magnus came to a stop beside her.

Magnus quirked a small smile, shrugging. “Kind of dull in here tonight, isn’t it?” he asked, eyes on Alec.

***

It was a couple hours after they’d arrived at Pandemonium, all of them having had more than enough to drink, when they were all once again at a table in the corner, Magnus having gone to get a last round when Alec saw him. A tall, blond man, leaning against the bar, a little too close to Magnus, clearly flirting.

Magnus threw his head back, laughing.

“Be right back,” Alec said, finding himself standing before he knew it, crossing the club as the blond man leaned in close.

“There you are,” Alec said, cutting in as he slid up to Magnus who turned to him, brow furrowed. “I’ve been looking for you,” Alec said, slipping his arm around Magnus’ waist.

Magnus stared at him like he was crazy, mouth curving in a slight grin, eyes glinting mischievously. “I’ve been here, with Lukas. He was just asking me to dance.”

Alec turned to the blond — Lukas — raising an eyebrow as the other man stood up straight, eyeing Alec. “Funny. I was about to do the same,” Alec said, leaning in to brush his lips against the side of Magnus’ neck, making him visibly shiver.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

Magnus turned back to Lukas, pouting. “Sorry, seems I already have a dance partner.”

The blond glared at Alec before walking away.

Magnus hit Alec on the side lightly as the blond disappeared. “Jealous?”

“What? No,” Alec said, quickly pulling away. “He just…seemed like a dick.”

Magnus laughed, turning to take his drink from the bartender. “It’s okay to be jealous, Alexander,” he teased. Alec flushed, quickly looking away. “Normally, I might complain but,” Magnus shrugged, leaning in close as he moved past Alec. Whispering in his ear. “That was hot.”

Alec’s pupils dilated as he turned to follow Magnus who set his and Isabelle’s drinks on the table before grabbing Alec’s hand and tugging him back to the dance floor.

“You did want to dance, didn’t you?” he smirked, looping his arms around Alec’s neck.

Alec swallowed. Nodded.

Magnus leaned in, pressing the length of their bodies together to whisper in his ear once again. “Good. Also, I win.”

“What?”

“You kissed my neck. You lose.”

“That… That didn’t count. That was a technicality.”

“Sore loser,” Magnus snorted.

“Fine,” Alec said, eyes narrowing in a glare. “I demand a rematch.”

Magnus smirked, running his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Just say when and where, pretty boy.”

“Tonight,” Alec said without hesitating. “My place.”

Magnus grinned, eyes dark and hooded as he leaned in to kiss Alec, the taste of chocolate cake still in their mouths, lingering with the alcohol. Alec was so screwed.

***

As soon as they stepped into Alec’s apartment, Magnus turned, pushing Alec up against the door, hands sliding down over his stomach, one leg pushing between Alec’s. Magnus had barely been able to sit still in the cab ride from the club, let alone the last hour they’d spent there, aware of every inch between their bodies, every move Alec made. Magnus was determined to win this little game and then reap the rewards.

Magnus turned his best sexy smirk on Alec, looking up at him as he pressed his body flat against Alec’s. “So, we’re agreed that the rules are simple, the first person to break and kiss the other loses?”

Alec swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing as Magnus slid one hand down between them. “Everything else goes,” Magnus added. “Just no kissing.”

Alec nodded again. Before Magnus could even begin to unbutton Alec’s pants, Alec caught his hands, pulling them away with a small shake of his head. Magnus arched an eyebrow, willingly following Alec as he slipped out from between the door and Magnus, tugging Magnus into the living room. What could he say? As much as he wanted to torture Alec, he was curious as to just what Alec had planned. Plus, there was no doubt in his mind that he would win, Alec could do his best, but he wouldn’t break Magnus. That didn’t mean that Magnus couldn’t enjoy letting him try.

Alec led him to the chair, nodding for him to sit which Magnus did, curiosity getting the best of him. Alec slowly sank to his knees before Magnus, eyes dark and narrowed as he ran his hands over Magnus’ thighs slowly. Magnus raised an eyebrow, quirking his lips like, is that all you have?

Alec shook his head, smirking as he leaned up, slowly unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt before running his hands across Magnus’ abs. Magnus shivered but it was only because the room was a little chilly not because Alec was giving him this look that Magnus knew from experience promised all sorts of fun. Tugging Magnus to the edge of the chair, Alec leaned up and in, Magnus’ legs spreading for him, breath warm on Magnus’ skin, as he whispered in Magnus’ ear, lips just a hair away from touching Magnus’ skin.

“Prepare to lose, Bane,” he whispered, voice low and hoarse, making Magnus shiver once again.

Magnus glared, more because of his own reaction to Alec than anything as Alec kept his face tucked into Magnus’ shoulder all but kissing his warm skin as his fingers danced lightly across Magnus’ body, down, down, down. Magnus knew he could push Alec away, switch the tables but he wanted to see just what Alec had in store. The game didn’t end until one of them gave in and kissed the other so as long as Magnus didn’t do that, he would win.

Alec’s hands moved back to Magnus’ thighs, now on either side of Alec, rubbing up and down slowly, thumbs almost but not quite brushing where Magnus was starting to ache. Alec’s breath was hot and grew heavy as Magnus decided to take part, trailing his hand down Alec’s front until it was just resting over his bulge.

Finally, Alec’s hand moved, unzipping Magnus’ pants without pulling away from where he breathed against Magnus’ neck. Magnus ran his hands up under Alec’s shirt, smirking when Alec’s breath hitched before groaning as Alec suddenly pulled away completely.

“What—”

Alec held a finger to his lips, shaking his head. Magnus pouted, settling back in the chair as Alec stood a foot away, obviously hard, Magnus noted with a smirk.

Magnus arched an eyebrow as Alec’s eyes dug into his. Alec slowly tugged his leather jacket off, toeing off his boots and kicking them out of the way before moving to the buttons of his shirt. He moved slowly from button to button, never once looking away from Magnus, who shifted in his seat, eyes narrowing. It was a striptease if Magnus ever knew one. Sure, there was no music and Alec didn’t bother trying to dance but it didn’t matter, not when Alec was looking at him like that, dark eyes setting Magnus’ nerve endings on fire. Alec may as well have been taking Magnus with his mouth with the way Magnus’ body was reacting as Alec’s skin was painstakingly slowly revealed.

Magnus’ heart raced, echoing through his mind as Alec finally got to the last button, slowly pushing the shirt off. His eyes filled with everything he was obviously thinking about doing to Magnus.

Unable to sit still any longer, Magnus stood, reaching out and tugging Alec close by his belt buckles, hands steady as he unbuckled Alec, chests brushing, rising and falling together, eyes locked, not kissing turning out to be as sensual if not more so than if they were.

Magnus tugged, throwing Alec’s belt somewhere over his shoulder before pushing his own unbuttoned shirt off, letting it fall to the ground as he kicked off his shoes. Leaning in close, breath mingling but lips not touching, Magnus ran his hands up and down Alec’s sides, brushing up against him before rolling his hips, letting their still clothed erections brush before returning his hands to Alec’s pants, slowly unbuttoning them. Alec’s breath hitched but there was no other sign — besides his hardening length — that what Magnus was doing affected him at all. Pushing Alec’s pants down, Magnus’ fingers danced across the front of his boxers, lightly brushing against Alec’s length.

Alec arched an eyebrow, waiting.

Magnus smirked, shaking his head and laughing softly. Pulling back, he grabbed Alec’s hand, tugging him towards the bedroom, Alec’s apartment nearly as familiar to him as his own by then. In the bedroom, he pushed Alec back on the bed, kicking his own pants off before following, straddling Alec’s waist and running his hands up Alec’s bare torso, letting his nails dig in just a little when he dragged them back down, rewarded by Alec shivering beneath him.

Magnus leaned down close, watching Alec’s face as he rubbed their clothed erections together once more, slowly rutting against Alec who closed his eyes, biting his lower lip as he arched under Magnus. Magnus caught himself instinctively leaning in, wanting to taste Alec’s lips, instead turning to whisper in his ear. “Ready to admit defeat?”

“Never,” Alec replied low in his throat, swiftly rolling them so he was on top of Magnus.

Magnus lost all control of his thoughts as Alec licked down his chest, across his abs, never kissing, just licking. Fuck, Magnus thought, he was so going to lose.

***

“You kissed me first,” Magnus said, later that night, sitting in bed in one of Alec’s shirts and a loose pair of sweats, hair still wet from the shower they’d shared.

Alec snorted, shaking his head. “No, I didn’t,” he said, stealing the fork from Magnus and taking a bite of the leftover cake Magnus had brought back to bed with him. “You kissed me.”

“Not true,” Magnus said, swatting Alec’s hand away from the cake. “I kissed you kissed you first, sure. But you—”

“The blowjob doesn’t count,” Alec interrupted, leaning forward to wipe a bit of frosting off Magnus’ lip, making Magnus’ breath hitch before he glared.

“Does to count. Lips of any sort, touching any part of the body, count.”

Alec shrugged. “Says the loser.”

Magnus’ eyes narrowed. He climbed out of bed when Alec reached for the cake again. Alec pouted, batting his eyes. “Come on, I made it. Share.”

Magnus shook his head, smirking. “Not until you admit I won.”

“I can’t lie,” Alec gasped, laughing as Magnus took another bite of cake, making absurd moaning sounds as he chewed. “Really,” Alec said, climbing out of bed and stepping close to Magnus, hands resting on his hips. “If you think about it, we both won.”

Magnus arched an eyebrow, lips pursed as he thought. He sighed, feeding Alec the last bite of cake. Alec grinned. “But I won more.”

Magnus snorted, throwing a pillow at Alec’s head as he flopped back down in bed. Alec caught Magnus’ hand, tugging him down next to him, reaching over Magnus to turn the light off before settling down. Magnus turned, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“I won,” he muttered before they both fell asleep.

***

The next week, Magnus landed a big client, putting him in an even better mood than usual despite not managing to meet up with Alec the entire week as Magnus was working late to finish up another project and Alec was going to bed early, forced to take morning shifts at the restaurant.

Friday night drinks was the first time they managed to see each other since Isabelle’s birthday. They didn’t bother trying to pretend they weren’t fuck buddies around the others anymore, sitting on the same side of the table for perhaps the first time ever. They were the first to arrive, taking over their usual table while Maia made them drinks.

Magnus studied Alec carefully, turned to face him as they sat next to each other. There were dark circles under his eyes that looked far away. His hair fell in his face like he’d forgotten to get it cut recently and he slumped back in the booth, idly playing with a salt shaker.

“Rough week?” Magnus asked, voice low, lightly touching Alec’s arm.

Alec looked up like he’d just remembered Magnus was there. He ran a hand over his face, shaking his head. “Long week,” he corrected, meeting Magnus’ eyes. “Not enough stress relief.”

“Oh?” Magnus asked, arching an eyebrow. “Maybe we can fix that later tonight.”

Alec smiled softly, leaning in just bit, eyes dropping to Magnus’ lips. “Sounds good.”

“’Sup, bitches?” Simon called a little too loudly, sliding into the booth opposite of them.

Magnus rolled his eyes, turning to Simon. “Sherwin, always a pleasure,” he said with a fake smile.

Simon beamed, apparently choosing to ignore Magnus’ chosen name for him. Magnus sighed, turning to share a look with Alec who was staring at Simon like he was dense. Alec glanced over at Magnus, expression softening slightly. Magnus barely noticed, heart fluttering about.

“I’m glad you guys don’t hate each other anymore.”

“What?” Magnus and Alec asked at the same time, abruptly turning back to Simon.

Simon shrugged, fiddling with the straw from his drink Maia had delivered while they weren’t paying attention. “Just, I’m happy for you guys,” Simon said, sipping his bright pink drink. “You’re good for each other when you aren’t trying to rip each other’s heads off — or I guess, scream each other to death since you don’t like, physically fight. Either way, you make a good couple.”

“Couple?” Alec spat.

“I — we’re not. We aren’t… a _couple_ ,” Magnus sputtered for possibly the first time in his life.

Simon looked up slowly, eyebrow raised. “Oh? I just figured. After the other night, Isabelle’s party, and when you fight now it’s like…. Cute old married couple arguing, you know? Not serious. And — well, you look at each other all the time. And spend what? Half the weeknights together. At least. Magnus even missed a night of the Voice two weeks ago — the _voice._ ”

Magnus opened his mouth to say something — he didn’t really know what — when the others suddenly walked in, falling into the booth in a wave of laughter and chatter, leaving their conversation to drift away.

Magnus swallowed dryly, swallowing half of his drink in one go before glancing at Alec out of the corner of his eyes. Surely Simon was exaggerating, they hadn’t changed that much… Had they? No, Magnus told himself, quickly looking away. Of course not. Everything was the same as it’d always been. They hated each other, they were just…finding new ways to let that hatred out. That was all. And if they’d grown to enjoy each other’s company… Well, they were friends. That was allowed. They could be friendly and still hate each other, couldn’t they? But –

 _But_ Magnus thought, did he even really hate Alec anymore? Had he ever? It didn’t feel like hate anymore…

Magnus cut off his own thoughts, staring down at his drink. He pretended not to notice Alec shift away from him slightly. Pretended, his heart didn’t skip and sink. And then pretended that he’d suddenly remembered he had a project due first thing Monday as an excuse to leave early. And he continued to pretend all week, that he wasn’t avoiding Alec and that he didn’t care that Alec didn’t try to follow him. Pretended he didn’t go home and stare at the ceiling, thinking about what Simon said. Pretended that he didn’t notice or care when Alec didn’t call or text all weekend or the next week for a hookup. Nope. Magnus didn’t care, in fact, he barely even noticed how big his bed was with just him and the cats in it.

***

“I’m surprised you’re not spending the night with Magnus,” Isabelle said idly, sitting at Alec’s kitchen counter as Alec cooked them dinner.

“What?” Alec asked, turning abruptly. “Why would you say that?”

Isabelle raised an eyebrow and Alec quickly turned away again. “Because you’ve spent pretty much every weeknight with him for oh, over a month? Almost two by now?”

Alec shrugged, focusing solely on chopping peppers.

“Alec?” Isabelle asked slowly. “Did something happen?”

“What? No. What would’ve happened?” Alec closed his eyes, shaking his head. He was an idiot. Nothing had happened but with how he was acting… Alec sighed. What was he doing? “We’ve just both been busy, is all. We haven’t seen each other since Friday.”

“Where you didn’t go home together,” Isabelle pointed out. “You must be getting desperate,” she snorted.

Alec glared at his peppers, shaking his head.

“Alec?”

“What?” Alec snapped, turning to throw the chopped peppers in the pan. “It’s nothing, okay? We just… Haven’t met up in a few days. It’s not like we’re together. We aren’t even friends. It’s just sex. We can go a few days without seeing each other without it being weird.”

“Wow. Okay. Maybe that would be true if you haven’t been inseparable for two months. Come on, Alec. Talk to me. Did the thrill of sleeping with someone you hate wear off?”

Alec shook his head, turning to pull out a bottle of wine. Definitely not, he thought but didn’t say. Though he wouldn’t say it was the thrill of sleeping with someone he hated just that… Well, quite frankly, sex with Magnus was… Amazing. Alec shook his head, dispersing his thoughts.

“Look, it’s nothing, Isabelle. Magnus and I… it was fun but it’s just… over.”

“Is this about what Simon said the other night? He mentioned you guys reacted weird to that,” Isabelle said, voice quiet, watching Alec closely. “So, what? He thought — I mean, we all kind of thought — that this was turning into something more. But, whatever. If it’s not it’s not. Just–”

“What?” Alec asked, back to Isabelle, eyes squeezed shut to try and block this all out.

“ _Just,_ ” Isabelle repeated, moving around the kitchen counter. “It’s _okay,_ Alec, if it is turning into more.”

Alec shook his head, breathing in deeply, breath ragged. His heart was racing, there was a dull buzzing at the base of his skull, but it was fine. He was fine. Letting his breath out slowly, he said, “It’s not. I hate Magnus, he hates me. We just…had a little fun. That’s all.”

Isabelle stood in front of him know, eyes wide and understanding. Alec looked away.

“Okay,” Isabelle said softly.

“Okay,” Alec nodded, turning away. It was fine, he told himself. Things would be weird for a bit but it was fine. It was going to have to end at some point anyway. It wasn’t anything even worth talking about. It was just…what it was. Which was nothing.

“Just, one question,” Isabelle said, moving to pour the wine.

Alec inclined his head, waiting.

“Why do you keep doing that?”

Alec frowned, glancing up from checking the meat. “Doing what?”

“Insisting you hate him,” Isabelle said, looking at Alec like he was an idiot.

Alec swallowed, looking away again. “I do—”

“See?” Isabelle interrupted, voice growing sharper. “You keep doing that, but I don’t believe you.”

Alec froze, back stiff, mind spinning.

“It’s like you’re trying to convince yourself you do hate him but do you really?” she demanded, moving again so Alec was forced to look at her. “I mean, fuck Alec, do you even know why you hated him in the first place?”

“I—” Alec cut himself off, heart pounding.

Isabelle reached out, squeezing his arm. “It’s okay to not hate him. To like spending time with him.”

Alec shook his head. “I—”

“You don’t, I know. You really hate him,” Isabelle rolled her eyes. “Just…keep that in mind, okay?”

Alec glared at his wine but nodded, turning away from Isabelle to finish cooking.

He ignored the pit in his stomach, the buzzing in his head, all night. Eating and watching movies. He didn’t allow himself to think of it even once, until he was in bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

Alec could no longer remember why he’d hated Magnus. Thinking about it now, hate seemed like too strong a word. There were things he’d hated that had to do with Magnus, that stupid fight that got them both fired. But, more than anything, Magnus had just always made him so frustrated and annoyed. He couldn’t say why they’d been that way, just that it was how it was. He’d never really stopped to think about it, they’d never tried to be anything but enemies until… Until now.

For the first time in the last two months, Alec let himself think about how it felt to be around Magnus, how he felt _about_ Magnus and it was all too easy to realize it wasn’t anything close to frustration and annoyance, nothing near hate. He didn’t know when it’d happened exactly just that it was so obvious that it had. He still wasn’t sure what they were – he didn’t hate Magnus, that was great, but it didn’t mean they were anything more than friends with benefits. It still didn’t mean anything at all… Did it?

***

“You know,” Clary said the next Friday. Magnus had been avoiding so much as looking at Alec all night. He’d felt weird all week, thinking about Simon’s words again and again. Thinking about the two of them. Simon was right, they didn’t act like they hated each other anymore but — but that didn’t have to _mean_ anything. Just because they didn’t completely hate each other anymore didn’t mean anything had changed. It was still just stress relieving fun. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Just because Magnus was happy with Alec, just because he missed him… Didn’t mean anything. They’d spent five years hating each other and two months sleeping together, that…was stupid and weird and crazy not – not anything else.

“Hmm?”

Clary’s eyes shined with mischief as she looked from Magnus where he leaned against the bar to Alec, who sat in their normal booth, nodding along to whatever Jace was saying.

“You know what they say, Magnus,” Clary smirked. “It’s a thin line between love and hate.”

Magnus glared as the redhead cackled. “Real funny, Biscuit. I can assure you though, whatever I feel for Alec… certainly isn’t love.” Magnus said it firmly, surely, he didn’t know why it felt akin to a lie.

He pushed off from the bar, heading back to the booth with his new drink, needing to get away from his thoughts. Magnus lingered that night, waiting as one by one the others left until it was just him and Alec. He didn’t want to go home and spend another sleepless night agonizing over what Simon had said, over what he was feeling. It was stupid and pointless, and it was just Simon, he never knew what he was talking about.

So Magnus finally looked up, meeting Alec’s dark gaze before he stood slowly, holding his hand out to Alec who took it without hesitating.

They were stumbling into Magnus’ apartment twenty minutes later, nearly tripping as their lips dragged together, hands pulling at each other’s clothes not managing to push any off as they tumbled back together, Alec’s back to the nearest wall, one leg raised, wrapped around Magnus’ hip.

“We still hate each other,” Magnus asked, between heated kisses, trying to push Alec’s coat off as Alec held him close, one hand tangled in his hair, the other holding his hips as Alec dropped to kiss across Magnus’ neck. “Right?” he panted.

“Right,” Alec nodded, biting down lightly on the spot he knew sent shivers down Magnus’ spine, making him arch into Alec.

“Doing this,” Magnus added, pulling on Alec’s hair to get him to come back and kiss Magnus, lips crashing together as Alec slipped his hands up under Magnus’ shirt. God, Magnus thought, heart pounding, they’d been stupid. Two whole weeks without this was far too much. “Having fun,” he finally said, struggling to remember where he was going as Alec pushed his coat off, tugging Magnus’ shirt up and over his head. “That doesn’t change anything. Right?”

Alec nodded again. “Right,” he said, hands running down Magnus’ sides, resting on his hips as he pushed off the wall, walking Magnus back to his room, lips finding their way back to each other again.

“Right,” Magnus agreed, stopping in the bedroom to push Alec’s jacket off, leaning in to nose along his jaw, placing a small kiss there before pulling at Alec’s shirt. Alec got the hint, quickly tugging it off, one hand on Magnus’ hip, the other moving to his own zipper, as he walked backward to Magnus’ bed, tugging Magnus down with him.

“Let’s stop talking now,” Alec suggested.

Magnus smirked, nodding. “Right.”

***

 _Fuck_ , Alec thought the next morning. He wasn’t even close to hating Magnus Bane. In fact, he thought, heart racing as he glanced over at Magnus who was asleep against his chest, he was slightly terrified that what he felt building in his gut was very close to the opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Oh shit. Did they catch feelings? Stay tuned for part two to find out! And do let me know your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> I'm writing like a million things currently including doing NaNoWriMo so I can't say when the second chapter will be up but, hopefully, soon-ish! Follow me on Tumblr @imawriteriwrite to stay up to date! Chapter two will include: Malec cooking together. Malec realizing this may be more than sex. Malec being cute and adorable and just a smidge of angst and pining.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love and make the world go round or at least keep me motivated to write! Feel free to yell at me on Tumblr @imawriteriwrite. (though by yell, I mean tell me your thoughts and maybe nicely ask if I know when the next chapter will be up, not pester me about the chapter. I'll post on Tumblr when I know it will be up, you'll know it's coming as I'll post snippets. OKay? <3) Thank you for reading! <3<3<3


	2. Stay

“Is this part of the lesson?” Magnus asked, panting slightly as Alec kissed across his jaw, trailing his lips across Magnus’ neck with just a hint of teeth here and there, making Magnus shiver against Alec as Alec’s hands rested on Magnus’ thighs that were parted for him where he sat on the kitchen counter.

“Mmhmm,” Alec muttered against Magnus’ skin.

Magnus let his head fall back, giving Alec more room. He really couldn’t have cared less about cooking but it wasn’t in his nature to not tease Alec when he had the chance, no matter how good it felt to have Alec’s lips on his exposed neck.

“Step one,” Magnus said, making his voice as steady as possible as Alec tugged him to the edge of the counter, pressing their bodies close together. “Make out on the kitchen counter. Now, is this for every meal or just whatever it is we’re making tonight?”

Alec pulled back slowly, leaving Magnus to bite back a whine of protest. Alec was giving him his thoroughly unamused look, eyes cold and hard, every bit of lust that had been crowding them a moment before, gone. Magnus was torn between smirking and pouting.

“You’re not funny, you know,” Alec deadpanned.

Magnus snorted, tugging Alec back in for a kiss, smiling all the while. “I’m kind of funny,” he said against Alec’s lips before pushing him away and sliding off the counter. They’d been doing this…whatever it was they were doing, for three months now and it was getting harder and harder for Magnus to convince himself it meant nothing to him. That he still hated Alec. That he wasn’t getting used to this, craving this, loving this. It wasn’t real, he kept reminding himself. Or it was real but nothing more than friends with benefits. They were not in a relationship, they weren’t in — They were nothing.

Magnus swallowed a lump in his throat, moving in next to Alec as he finished washing his hands and began to pull things out of the fridge. They were at Alec’s since Magnus’ kitchen was tiny and empty save for a few coffee mugs, tea, and cat food. Whereas Alec’s kitchen was — well the kind of kitchen you would expect a chef to have and the only reason Alec lived in the apartment he did.

Alec was methodical in most things, as Magnus knew intimately, but when it came to cooking he was surprisingly relaxed except, Magnus soon learned, when he was teaching. Then he was even more methodical and annoying than usual. It grossed Magnus out that once upon a time he would’ve gotten annoyed over this and picked a fight and now he just found Alec’s stern expression as he made a crude joke about the eggplant adorable. Adorable? What was happening to him?

Magnus bit his lip, trying not to smile, bumping his shoulder against Alec’s as they worked.

“You’re not taking this seriously, are you?” Alec asked when Magnus playfully slapped his ass as he passed by.

Magnus widened his eyes in innocence. “Of course, I am,” he said, hand to his chest in disbelief. “How could you think I wouldn’t take this most sacred of lessons seriously?”

Alec rolled his eyes, turning away, but Magnus saw the start of a smile on his face, making his heart leap.

A few minutes later, while Magnus was stirring the food, Alec stepped up behind him, slipping his arms around Magnus’ waist, resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder and nosing against his neck before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

“Now who’s being distracting and not taking this seriously?” Magnus teased, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the food. He grabbed Alec’s hand when he moved to step away, holding him in place. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

Alec laughed and they were pressed close enough that Magnus could feel it throughout his body, shivering when Alec kissed his neck again. He exhaled slowly, heart doing that fluttering thing that had been happening more and more often around Alec these days, as he relaxed back against Alec. Cooking be damned, he could spend the rest of the night like this and not mind in the least.

God, Magnus thought, he was so screwed. He’d never had a relationship — not that this was a relationship — like this before. Never been so happy and relaxed with someone else, not like this. Not in the way that they could be hot and heavy one second and laughing obscenely at seemingly nothing the next. Not in the way that one look from Alec could set his blood on fire, lust thick in his veins but also make his heart skip. And, if he was honest, it was slightly terrifying. But, he reminded himself, it was just fun. Just…stress relief. Just…friends with benefits. It was getting harder to believe that but at least it made it easier for him to breathe.

***

“When are you going to quit your job and become a real chef?” Magnus asked, moaning obscenely around his first bite.

Alec snorted, rolling his eyes and ignoring the way his heart skipped at Magnus’ antics. “You cooked this,” he pointed out, sipping his wine across the table from Magnus.

“Yes, technically,” Magnus agreed. “But, without your help, it would’ve been a burnt pile of tasteless mush.”

Alec shook his head, biting back a smile.

Magnus reached out under the table, bumping Alec’s foot lightly until Alec looked up at him. There was no trace of a joke on his face, expression serious, brown eyes soft and intent. “I’m serious, Alexander,” he said softly, running his foot slowly up Alec’s leg. “You’re talented, really talented, and you’re wasting away at that restaurant.”

Alec looked away, down at his plate, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. He didn’t say anything, letting the silence fall around them. He knew that, of course. He knew he wasn’t going anywhere at Valentine’s. Sebastian was all but in charge of his father’s restaurant meaning, if it were up to him, Alec would never be promoted. If he stayed there, he’d be a prep chef forever but… But it still paid good. And he needed money, not to quit and spend the next six months attempting to find a new job.

“What are you going to name it?” Magnus asked suddenly, switching topics.

Alec frowned. “Name what?”

Magnus grinned. “The restaurant you’re going to open one day? I know, Alexander’s Eggplant. Too obscene?”

Alec snorted, shaking his head.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you with marketing,” Magnus winked, grinning widely, brown eyes shining. Alec got stuck, just for a moment, staring at Magnus in the dim lighting of his apartment. Alec’s heart skipped, something akin to butterflies making noise in his stomach as he fought not to smile back at Magnus before giving in. Magnus’ eyes glinted in victory and he smirked before turning back to his food, shrugging. “Who knows, maybe I should be the one opening my own restaurant.”

“Maybe,” Alec laughed, shaking his head. “If you learn to make a meal without getting distracted enough for the food to either burn or go cold.”

Magnus pouted, sticking his tongue out. Alec caught himself smiling softly and looked away.

“What are you doing? Alec asked a moment later, raising an eyebrow when Magnus’ foot slid up his leg under the table once more.

“Nothing,” Magnus said, staring back, eyes dark and serious, as he continued to run his barefoot up and down Alec’s leg slowly.

Alec cleared his throat, staring down at his food intently and doing his best to ignore Magnus’ movements under the table. Conversation turned to Magnus’ job as they finished eating, Magnus continuing to tease Alec under the table as Alec did his best to appear as unaffected as possible.

“So, dessert?” Magnus asked, eyebrows dancing, lips quirked up in a smirk, foot slowly traveling up Alec’s leg again.

Alec shook his head, trying not to laugh. “You’re ridiculous.”

Magnus shrugged. “Maybe. But you want to kiss my ridiculous face,” he teased.

Alec was still shaking his head as Magnus stood up, rounding the small table until he was in front of Alec. Reaching out, Magnus gripped Alec lightly by the front of his shirt, tugging until Alec gave in with a laugh and stood up, letting Magnus tug him close and capture his mouth in a slow, soft kiss. Alec stepped nearer, resting his hands on Magnus’ hips, concentrating on the way Magnus made his heart race, pulse thrumming through his veins, heartbeat echoing through his ears. Part of him hated it but when Magnus opened his mouth for Alec’s tongue, Alec _melted._

If he were honest with himself, Alec could admit that, well, he’d never had this with anyone before. And he wasn’t talking about the sex – not _just_ the sex. Whatever this was between them the last three months… Maybe it had once just been sex but now… No one had ever made Alec feel like this and he was surprised that the thought didn’t scare him. It didn’t have to change anything, he told himself, letting Magnus guide him out of the kitchen, through the living room, lips never parting. Just because it was more to him than it was supposed to be, didn’t change a thing.

“What about dessert?” Alec asked, tripping over himself and falling against the bedroom door.

Magnus snorted, shaking his head and following Alec, pushing him up against the door and kissing along his neck. “This is dessert,” Magnus whispered in his ear. “Unless you wanted something else?”

Magnus hadn’t even finished talking when Alec was shaking his head, pulling Magnus’ lips back to his own as he reached behind him to open the door.

***

Magnus flopped down on Alec’s couch with a loud sigh, resting his head in Isabelle’s lap. It was a Saturday night and they were having one of their random game nights with everyone over at Alec’s as Alec rushed around the kitchen throwing together a fancier meal than necessary.

“Long week?” Isabelle laughed, looking away from her phone to Magnus’ face.

“How could you tell?”

“It was hard,” she teased, “You’re so subtle.”

“I know,” Magnus smirked, getting comfortable. Simon and Jace were arguing about what game they should play, Simon in the midst of setting up Risk while Jace hooked up a wii. “And you, my dear? How is life? Sherwin?”

Isabelle looked up from her phone again, glancing at her boyfriend and shaking her head as Simon and Jace started playing tug of war with a controller. She had a fond smile on her face when she looked back at Magnus that quickly turned mischievous, her eyes shining. “I’d rather hear about your life,” she said.

“Oh?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow to hide the way he instinctively wanted to look at Alec, heart racing suddenly.

“Yeah,” Izzy smirked. “How are things with my dear brother?”

Magnus shrugged before smirking himself. “I don’t think you want to hear the things I could say,” he winked, moving to sit up. Isabelle put her hand on his shoulder, forcing him to stay put.

“I know you’re both insisting that this is…what? Nothing? Some strange friends with benefits thing? Whatever.” Isabelle shook her head, speaking low so that no one else could hear them over Simon and Jace’s bickering. “But…” she continued, eyes turning cold and hard. “If you hurt him, I’ll have to castrate you. You know that, right?”

Magnus swallowed dryly, nodding slowly. The thought of hurting Alec — of having the power to hurt Alec — was a strange one. For starters…when had this become a game in which one of them could end up hurt? Secondly, he found suddenly that the idea of doing anything to hurt Alec…made him feel sick to his stomach.

Magnus forced a smirk, sitting up gracefully. “I take you for your word, darling, but don’t worry. This isn’t a game that will end in bloodshed. Unlike that one,” he added, nodding to Simon and Jace.

As Isabelle laughed and she and Clary moved to stop the boys from shedding blood, Magnus made his way to the kitchen where Alec was pulling a pizza from the oven.

“Dear god,” Magnus sighed, coming up close behind him and inhaling the smell of the pizza. “It’s really unfair.”

Alec glanced over his shoulder, smiling his crooked smile, eyes wide. “What?”

“You’re gorgeous and you can cook,” Magnus sighed again, shaking his head. “Unfair.”

Alec snorted, setting the pizza down before turning and pulling Magnus close. Magnus’ breath hitched as Alec ducked his head, lingering a moment with just a breath of air between them before kissing Magnus softly, just a light brushing of their lips together before he was pulling back. “Sorry,” Alec muttered.

Magnus shook his head, slipping a hand behind Alec’s head to bring their lips back together as his heart skipped about. “Don’t apologize.”

***

“Best three out of five,” Magnus demanded as he just barely lost the game of Mario Kart.

Alec laughed, shaking his head where he sat next to Magnus on the couch. “You’re such a sore loser,” he teased, trying not to smile like a giant sap as he watched Magnus’s eyes narrow into a heated glare he aimed right at Alec.

“You’re a _cheater_ ,” Magnus accused, waving the control in Alec’s face.

Alec shook his head, telling himself to stop finding Magnus so adorable. “Just because I’m better than you, doesn’t mean I’m cheating.”

“Better?” Magnus snorted. “You barely won! And it was only because you bumped into me and I hit that wall.”

“Don’t blame me for your bad driving,” Alec said, resisting the urge to lean in and kiss the glare from Magnus’ face. He swallowed before continuing, having briefly forgotten where he was going with this. “I didn’t even touch you when you fell off rainbow road.”

“No one is good at rainbow road!” Magnus shouted, eyes narrowed and darker than usual as he scowled.

Alec bit back a smile, shoving away the insistent desire to kiss Magnus. “Rematch?” he challenged.

Magnus’ glare intensified even as he nodded, turning back to the screen and stabbing the start button with more force than necessary.

“Guys,” Simon whispered from across the room where the others were all watching them closely. “I’m scared.”

“Get over here and play,” Magnus demanded.

Alec glanced up, catching the knowing look Isabelle was giving him and glancing away quickly before it could make him blush. He swallowed dryly, overly aware of where Magnus’ thigh was pressed up against his, smiling at the way Magnus talked under his breath, threatening Alec and calling him a cheater once again.

Fuck, Alec thought, not for the first time as his heart skipped, he was so screwed.

Magnus won the next set of races but, rather than celebrating his win as he normally would, he turned to Alec with an even sharper glare, pointing his controller in Alec’s face, eyes staring straight into Alec’s own, making him feel oddly vulnerable. Alec swallowed dryly, telling himself that Magnus could not see everything he was feeling written clear across his face.

“You let me win,” Magnus accused, distracting him from his thoughts.

“I did not,” Alec snorted, swallowing a lump in his throat. “You cheated,” he accused halfheartedly.

Magnus’ glare intensified as he leaned even closer. “I can’t cheat, if you let me win.”

Alec held his hands up in surrender. His heart felt lighter, eyes dropping to Magnus’ lips suddenly. Alec tried not to laugh but failed as the smile refused to stay off his face, eyes shining as he stared at Magnus who looked far too beautiful when he was angry. “Why would I let you win?” Alec asked, voice coming out softer than intended.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed on Alec as he seemed to think, opening his mouth before closing it without saying anything. Finally, he turned back to the TV, knocking his shoulder with Alec’s. “Let’s go again.”

Alec snorted, shaking his head. “But you won,” he said, unwilling to admit that, while he hadn’t purposely let Magnus win, he had been a bit distracted with the last races, what with his gaze constantly leaving the screen to watch Magnus, his body on fire where their sides were pressed together and his mind racing with thoughts — most of which surrounded Magnus.

“It’s getting late,” Clary said suddenly.

Alec glanced over at her where she sat on the floor, leaning back against Jace’s legs. Both of them and Simon and Isabelle were staring at Magnus and Alec like they were crazy. Alec had to admit, he might’ve forgotten over the last twenty minutes or so that they were even there.

“Maybe we should give them some privacy to finish…whatever this is,” Isabelle added, smirking at Alec.

Alec rolled his eyes, looking back to the TV. “It’s just a game,” he said, fighting not to blush as Isabelle made a knowing sound.

“Suuuure it is.”

“You can keep the wii for tonight,” Jace said, standing with the others.

“Cowards,” Magnus said as they all filed out of the apartment.

Alec shook his head, turning back to the game as Magnus started the next race. He forced himself to focus, biting his lip on a smile when Magnus started cursing him as he got into first place. They played three of the four races, taking turns winning, Magnus getting louder and louder the whole time. Alec was torn between winning and just throwing the controller away to kiss Magnus.

They were on the last lap of the last race when Magnus suddenly turned to Alec, reaching out and pulling him in for a heated kiss. Alec’s brain short-circuited, the controller falling from his hands as Magnus kissed him deeply, tongues dancing, before pulling back with a laugh. Leaving Alec dazed, Magnus turned back to the game, quickly regaining his position in second and then first place as Alec’s character remained still, falling back into last place as his controller sat on the ground.

It took Alec a moment to get his wits back and, by then, the race was over. Magnus was still laughing when Alec slipped to the floor in front of him, resting on his knees before Magnus and taking the controller from him. Alec had considered being mad for a moment, demanding a rematch before deciding there were much more entertaining things they could be doing.

“Cheater,” Alec whispered, leaning in to kiss the all too proud look off Magnus’ face.

“Not cheating,” Magnus said, pulling back from the kiss, already slightly out of breath, staying close enough for their breath to mingle. “Just…playing dirty,” he finished with a suggestive smirk.

Alec shook his head, leaning back in to capture Magnus’ lips again. “Cheater.”

***

“Rematch?” Magnus asked, voice low and throaty as he stretched out on the couch, tugging Alec up off the floor and over him, bringing their lips back together before Alec could say anything.

Alec smiled into the kiss and Magnus’ heart definitely didn’t skip. He forgot all about the game as Alec ran a hand through his hair, tilting Magnus’ head to better deepen the kiss.

It’s just sex, Magnus reminded himself as Alec’s fingers ran down his sides, making him shiver. It’s nothing, he reminded himself as Alec slowed the kiss, taking Magnus apart slowly, inch by inch, with nothing more than kissing. Just sex, he told himself firmly as Alec kissed him like all that mattered was this, them, moving slowly together. Kissing Magnus with varying speeds and intensity, slowing until their lips were just barely dragging together, placing the smallest kisses on Magnus’ lips while Magnus’ heart pounded so loud and hard he was sure it would burst from his chest any minute until Alec ducked his head, deepening the kiss once again, making Magnus’ toes curl, stealing his breath until he was forced to pull away and _breathe_. Just sex, he reminded himself as they kissed slowly, making no move to so much as undress each other. Just sex.

Moving slowly and carefully, Magnus switched their positions until he was the one leaning over Alec. Settling comfortably on top of him, Magnus’ heart skipped at Alec’s wide-eyed smile and the soft sound of pleasure he made when Magnus leaned down, capturing his lips once more, in a soft, lingering kiss. At some point, Magnus forgot to continually remind himself that this, them, was nothing but sex, running his hands down and then back up, under Alec’s shirt as they kissed softly.

Magnus pulled back slightly a few minutes later, opening his eyes to stare down at Alec whose eyes were still closed. He opened them slowly, blinking lazily up at Magnus, both of them breathing heavy. It was addicting, being so close to Alec, lips tingling from kissing, hearts racing together. Magnus knew then, as Alec ran his hands up Magnus’ sides, holding him close, that it was an addiction he never wanted to give up.

Magnus’ heart twisted, making it hard to breathe.

“Hi,” Alec whispered, mouth quirked into a half smile.

Magnus swallowed dryly, leaning in to kiss Alec again, everything was easier when they were kissing. “Hi,” he muttered into the kiss, smiling softly. Alec’s hands moved to Magnus’ back as he surrendered to the kiss, holding Magnus close.

They didn’t hear the door open, having forgotten to lock up after the other’s left. They did, however, hear Simon’s squeal. Magnus jerked back from Alec, almost falling off the couch but luckily Alec’s arms were already around him, easily catching him, holding him, as Simon shouted.

Magnus closed his eyes, groaning and shaking his head. When he looked up he found Simon standing in the doorway, hand over his eyes.

“Relax Sherwin, everyone’s clothed,” Magnus sighed. Looking back at Alec he smirked, finding Alec apparently torn between blushing and glaring, cold eyes locked on Simon, color high on his cheeks.

“What are you doing here?” Alec demanded.

Simon waved his hands around wildly, eyes still closed. “I forgot my phone,” he finally managed to spit out.

Even though it was the last thing he wanted to do, Magnus disentangled himself from Alec, climbing to his feet. Crossing the room, he found Simon’s phone and tossed it to him. Simon squeaked again, barely catching it. Magnus shooed him and Simon nodded, clearing his throat. “Er. Right. Have fun. Ugh. Have a — a good night.”

Simon hurriedly turned and left, shutting the door behind him. Magnus followed, sliding the lock home before turning back to Alec with a smirk that quickly turned to a pout as Alec climbed off the couch, moving to gather the empty glasses and beer bottles of the table.

“We were in the middle of something,” Magnus pointed out, nodding back to the couch.

Alec smirked. “And Simon thoroughly ruined the mood, I think.”

Magnus sighed. “Curse, Sherwin,” he said before pushing off the door to help Alec clean up.

“You don’t have to—”

“I know,” Magnus interrupted, smiling over at Alec. “I want to.”

Alec smiled back before turning to the kitchen, leaving Magnus to sort out the way his heart was doing that strange fluttering thing again. Magnus finished cleaning the living room before returning to the kitchen to help Alec with the dishes. He slid in next to Alec, grabbing the cloth to dry the dishes.

Magnus’ thoughts were interrupted by Alec flicking water in his face. Magnus let out a small shout, turning to glare at the other man. Alec continued washing the dishes, trying to hide the smile on his face. Magnus glared. “You did not just flick water at me.”

Alec looked up, all wide-eyed and innocent. “Of course not, would I ever do that?”

Magnus snorted, shaking his head. Reaching out, he ran his hand under the faucet and flicked the water right in Alec’s face.

Alec sputtered, glaring.

Magnus shrugged, wiping his hand on the drying cloth and turning back to the dishes until Alec flicked more water at him. Magnus turned back quickly, reaching for the spray nozzle. “Oh. It’s on.”

***

Alec laughed, ducking under the spray of water Magnus sent at him. Reaching out, he attempted to wrest the spray nozzle away from Magnus, only managing to get them both wet as they fought over it, Magnus refusing to let it go, laughing the whole time. Alec glanced up, noticing how close their mouths were. Magnus was still laughing when Alec leaned in to kiss him. Magnus’ laughter trailed off as he let go of the nozzle, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck and plastering their wet bodies together.

Forgetting all about the dishes and messy kitchen, Alec let the nozzle fall. Leaning over he turned off the sink, kissing Magnus the whole time. Whereas earlier, on the couch, it’d been all about the kissing, taking their time, enjoying just being with each other, this was more rushed, going from zero to a hundred in seconds, with the brush of their tongues, the press of their wet bodies close together, laughter quickly trailing off, lost among new feelings.

Magnus didn’t hesitate to wrap his legs around Alec when he leaned down slightly to pick the other man up. Magnus leaned back long enough to smirk knowingly at Alec before tangling his hands in Alec’s hair and kissing him deeply once more. Despite Magnus’ impressive muscles, Alec found it easy enough to carry him to the bedroom, their clothes soaked, bodies getting more heated by the moment as their mouths slid wetly together.

Alec’s mind narrowed until the only thing he was aware of was Magnus. The smell of sandalwood that followed Magnus wherever he went. The feeling of Magnus’ lips against his, their tongues dueling for space amidst the kiss, the taste of red wine bitter and sweet on Magnus’ tongue. Magnus’ hands tight on his shoulders, legs around his waist, bodies pressed as close together as possible as Alec made his way blindly to his bedroom, laying Magnus out on the bed. And then it was just the sight of Magnus, spread out across Alec’s bed, shining against his dull black comforter. Hair a mess though Alec couldn’t remember running his hands through it. Eyes shining, lips red and swollen. Alec’s heart skipped, stuttering about.

Magnus’ fingers moved to his own shirt as Alec watched, unbuttoning it slowly, eyes locked on Alec’s. Alec smirked, finding the familiar wave of confidence he always felt around Magnus these days. He grabbed the edge of his shirt, tugging it up and over his head before moving to his jeans, slowly stripping out of them while Magnus watched, waiting patiently on the bed, shirt unbuttoned but still on, hanging open to reveal his perfect abs. Alec swallowed, mouth watering at the thought of kissing his way up Magnus’ stomach.

He pulled his pants off, leaving himself in nothing but his boxers as he finally climbed into bed with Magnus, making his way up Magnus’ body until he was hovering just over him.

Alec ducked down, kissing Magnus softly, fingers trailing down, across Magnus’ abs, down, down, down, until he reached Magnus’ pants. Slowly and deliberately unbuckling his belt, popping open the buttons of his pants and ever so slowly sliding down the zipper. Magnus moved under him, writhing at the attention Alec was paying to him.

“You’re such a tease,” he whispered, voice breathy as he arched under Alec as Alec’s hand lightly rubbed over Magnus’ still clothed erection.

Alec smirked, kissing Magnus again before making his way back down Magnus’ body, peppering kisses across his exposed skin, spending extra time giving Magnus’ abs the attention they deserved, doing his best to ignore the way his underwear was getting tight, his own body begging for attention.

Alec finally stopped at Magnus’ waist, moving to help Magnus take his pants off. “Don’t think about Simon,” Alec said, throwing Magnus’ pants somewhere behind him.

Magnus groaned, the sound closer to pain than pleasure, head thrown back, eyes closed tight. He laughed before sitting up and pushing Alec onto his back, carefully straddling him. Alec breathed in sharply, body arching up into Magnus’ as Magnus settled over him. Hands gliding down Alec’s chest, making Alec shiver, as he leaned down, peppering kisses across Alec’s chest, before biting down lightly on Alec’s shoulder, making Alec writhe under him, searching for friction.

Magnus leaned into Alec’s ear, whispering hotly, “Don’t mention Simon again if you want this to go anywhere.”

Alec laughed but kept his mouth shut, eyes closed to fully enjoy whatever Magnus had in store for him.

***

“Come on, Magnus,” Catarina said, giving Magnus a look he knew well and lovingly called her ‘I see through your bullshit, Bane’ look.

Magnus shrugged her words off, looking over the menu. Cat had shown up at the office to take him out for lunch and who was he to say no to that? Though, had he known she would start off lunch questioning Magnus’ relationship with Alec — that really wasn’t even a relationship merely an…arrangement — he might have elected to stay at the office and eat the mediocre salad he’d picked up at the grocery store on the way to work that morning.

“I’ve known you for a long time,” Catarina said, voice softening. The moment they’d sat down and ordered their drinks she’d turned to Magnus with a knowing look, asking in a far too jovial voice what was going on with Magnus and Alec, to which Magnus had replied, possibly too quickly, nothing.

Magnus looked up from the menu when Cat didn’t say anything else, merely stared at the top of his head. Meeting her gaze, Magnus sighed, waving for her to continue.

“Is there something more there?” Catarina asked, sipping her coffee, gaze intent.

Magnus fought not to drop his gaze, forcing himself to meet her eyes, not allowing his brain to go too far down the paths that question opened up. “No,” Magnus said but the word came out uncertain, his voice wavering. Catarina arched an elegant eyebrow, taking another drink of coffee. “No,” Magnus repeated more firmly before sighing. “I don’t know,” he admitted, mouth suddenly dry. “Can we talk about something else? How’s life at the hospital?”

Catarina eyed him for a moment before relenting and allowing the subject change, quickly filling him in on her life as they finally ordered food.

Once he was back at work, Magnus allowed himself to consider Cat’s question for a moment. Was there something more there? What exactly were he and Alec doing? He had no idea but thought he might want to figure it out soon. Still, was it too much to ask to just…be able to enjoy whatever it was? Instead of having to define it?

Magnus was off his game the rest of the day, barely paying attention to what he was doing. He’d intended to stay late working on a new project but, as five o’clock rolled around, he decided he’d be all but useless the rest of the night and called it quits. He pulled his phone out in the elevator, hesitating as his finger hovered over Alec’s number before slipping his phone away once again. He would go home, relax with the Chairman and a nice bottle of wine and — and stop thinking about Alec for the night at the very least.

His plans were forgotten the moment he got to his apartment building and stepped out of the elevator on his floor, eyes quickly pulled to Alec, who sat on the floor next to Magnus’ door, looking up slowly as Magnus stepped close. There were dark circles under Alec’s eyes; he looked exhausted as he offered Magnus a halfhearted smile.

“Long day?” Magnus asked softly, stopping right in front of Alec.

Alec ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “You could say that.”

Magnus held his hand out, helping Alec to his feet before turning to open the front door. Reaching back for Alec’s hand, he tugged Alec inside with him, shutting the door behind them. Letting his bag and jacket fall to the floor just inside the door, Magnus turned to Alec, pushing Alec’s coat off him before tugging him further into the apartment.

“Sit,” he said, nodding to the living room before heading to the kitchen to feed the Chairman and Church. He came back with two glasses of wine to find Alec leaning back in the armchair, head tilted back, eyes closed. All Magnus’ earlier thoughts and worries were forgotten as he handed Alec one of the glasses, setting the other on the coffee table before moving behind the chair. Magnus ran his hands through Alec’s hair, massaging his scalp gently before moving to his temples. Alec hummed, content.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Magnus asked, voice low as he ducked to kiss Alec’s forehead, hands moving down to Alec’s shoulders, making Alec moan softly. Magnus smirked, continuing his massage.

“Job sucks. Sebastian sucks. Life sucks,” Alec said simply, sighing in contentment as Magnus massaged his shoulders.

Magnus smirked, about to make a joke about how he could suck Alec when Alec opened his eyes, turning around slightly to catch Magnus’ hand and tug him around the chair until he was in front of Alec. Setting his wine down untouched, Alec tugged at Magnus until Magnus gave in, sprawling across Alec’s lap with a laugh.

Alec leaned in, cupping Magnus’ cheek and Magnus’ laugh abruptly cut off, breath hitching at the intensity in Alec’s eyes, their lips inches apart. “Do I suck?” Magnus asked, hating that he was slightly breathless.

Alec shook his head, dipping down to kiss Magnus who shifted to be more comfortable in Alec’s lap, moving closer to chase Alec’s lips when he started to pull away. “I could,” Magnus offered with a smirk, kissing Alec softly as he laughed.

Alec pulled back, eyes shining, looking less like the world had beaten him that day. Magnus’ heart skipped as Alec stared at him, brushing a stray hair from Magnus’ face. “Can we just…relax tonight? Hang out? Watch a movie or something?” Alec suggested hesitantly.

Magnus nodded without stopping to think about why the suggestion made him feel oddly off-kilter, leaning in to kiss Alec lightly, just a soft brushing of lips before he pulled back again. “Whatever you want, Alexander.”

***

Alec was in a much better mood the next day, despite falling asleep at an awkward angle on the couch with Magnus. All but forgetting his shitty day until he got to work and Sebastian reminded him once again why he currently hated his life. Alec barely made it through the day without snapping.

“I think I’m getting scurvy,” Magnus said in lieu of hello, calling as Alec left work that night.

Alec froze on the street, pulling his phone away from his ear to frown at it before shaking his head. “The pirate disease?” he asked.

“It’s a real thing, Alexander.”

Alec laughed, forgetting just like that that seconds ago he’d been ready to quit his job. “Either way, I doubt you’re getting it. You get plenty of vitamin c.”

“I think you mean vitamin d which yes, thanks to you. Still, I think you should come over, to make sure. Maybe bring some supplies. For dinner?”

Alec bit his lip on a grin. “Are you just trying to get me to cook for you?”

Magnus gasped loudly over the phone, making Alec laugh as he imagined the put upon expression likely on Magnus’ face. “How dare you excuse me of something so — so —”

“Exactly what you’re doing?” Alec suggested, raising an eyebrow even though Magnus couldn’t see it.

Magnus sighed. “You’re still coming, right?”

“Of course,” Alec said, not even stopping to think. If he were honest, the thought of seeing Magnus again that night was the only thing that had gotten him through the day without blowing up at Sebastian and losing his job. “I’ll just have to stop by my apartment and then the store.”

“Why do you have to stop by your apartment?” Magnus asked, frown evident in his voice.

“To shower and change, I didn’t have time to shower this morning,” Alec said. He’d overslept, having forgotten to set his alarm, only just having time to splash water on his face and get dressed before rushing out in yesterday’s clothes.

“So?” Magnus asked. “Shower at my place. You still have clothes here. It’ll save you a trip.”

“Okay,” Alec said not sure why this felt like a big deal to him as he hesitated on the street corner. He’d been spending multiple nights a week with Magnus, he had clothes at Magnus’ apartment and showered there all the time. This was nothing new. “I’ll see you in forty-five minutes.”

“Hurry, I’m wasting away. I skipped lunch.”

“Why did you skip lunch?” Alec asked, distracted as he started walking again.

“I was wrapped up in a project, forgot to eat. Hurry,” Magnus called once again before hanging up.

It was only as Alec walked through the grocery store, wondering whether Magnus would prefer something fancy or simpler for dinner that he realized what about this he found strange - though in a good way — it was just so…domestic. So…real. Like something someone in a real relationship did. Stopping at the store on the way home. Cooking dinner. Alec swallowed dryly, biting his lip on a smile. God, he was so fucking screwed.

***

Magnus hummed, listening to Alec talk through the steps to whatever delicious smelling dish he was making, only half paying attention to the words, more focused on the fact that Alec hadn’t put a shirt on after showering, dressed only in low hanging sweats, his hair damp and slicked back, all of his glorious torso on display for Magnus to gawk at.

“Are you even paying attention?” Alec asked, glancing over a few minutes later. Magnus pulled his gaze from Alec’s abs up to his face. His eyes were shining with amusement even as he attempted to glare, mouth set in a firm line.

“Sorry?” Magnus said, smiling sheepishly. “But you were the one who decided to cook naked!”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m not naked. All my shirts are dirty. I need to take them home and wash them.”

Magnus shrugged, reaching around Alec to steal a carrot. “Just leave them. I’ll throw them in next time I do a load.”

Alec froze for a moment before nodding. “Thanks.”

Magnus grinned up at him, reaching out a hand, fingers running over Alec’s bare skin. “Of course, I am fine with you cooking naked,” he said in his best sultry voice which was pretty effective, if he did say so himself.

“Pay attention or no dessert,” Alec berated him but he couldn’t completely hide the effect Magnus had on him, a flush slowly spreading across his body.

Smirking in victory, Magnus stepped closer, blinking innocently up at Alec, running his hands up and down Alec’s bare sides. He waited until Alec finally looked down at him, trying to avoid his gaze, to pout. “Why do I need to know how to cook when I have you around for that?” Magnus asked, batting his eyelashes sweetly.

He was rewarded with Alec blushing faintly, making Magnus’ heart skipped. He leaned in, kissing Alec lightly before turning away. “I’ll find us something to watch,” he said, grabbing the open bottle of wine and two glasses before heading to the living room.

“You play dirty, Bane,” Alec called after him.

Magnus smirked. “Always.”

***

Friday night drinks with everyone went on without interruption but Alec couldn’t help but note the way they’d changed over the last few months. Watching Magnus across the booth, talking animatedly as he retold a work story Alec had heard the other night, it was hard for Alec to remember what it’d been like before. It’d only been three and half months but it seemed like another lifetime. Thinking about the way he and Magnus couldn’t say a word to each other without snapping and getting into some stupid fight, remembering all those years ago, at the coffee shop and how much Alec had hated Magnus after they got fired. Or thought he’d hated Magnus anyway… It didn’t fit. Didn’t meld with the way things were now. It made no sense. This couldn’t be the same person that used to make him so very irritated, now playing footsie with him under the table, making him nearly choke on his beer. They couldn’t be the same people who’d gotten into an argument about whether or not it was appropriate to wear socks with sandals, who were now sneaking a soft kiss across the table as the others left to play pool. The same person who’d once barely had to say a word to make Alec angry, couldn’t have been the same one who reached across the table, playing with one of Alec’s hands and making his heart skip about. Yet somehow, it was. And somehow, Alec thought, it made sense.

Of course, five years of hatred had led to this. What else could it have led to?

“Coming losers?” Isabelle called, waving them over to the pool table.

Alec looked up, pulled from his thoughts and nodded at his sister before turning back to Magnus who smirked at him. “Are you sure you want to do this again?” he challenged, a mischievous glint to his eyes.

Alec rolled his eyes at the reminder of how their first time playing pool against each other had gone. Magnus has hustled him, which had led to playing three more heated games before Isabelle insisted it was a tie and forcibly removed them from the bar.

“Care to make things a little more interesting?” Magnus asked, sliding out of the booth and accepting a pool cue from Clary before turning to grin at Alec.

Alec arched an eyebrow. “What do you suggest?”

Magnus leaned in close, whispering in Alec’s ear. “Loser has to blow the winner.”

Alec snorted, trying not to flush at the thought while they were in a crowded bar. “That’s going to happen either way,” he whispered back.

Magnus shivered against him, leveling him with a smoldering look. “Winner also gets bragging rights,” he said and, of course, Alec was in.

“You’re going down Bane,” he whispered, slipping past Magnus.

Magnus snorted. “If you’re lucky.”

***

Magnus woke up slowly Saturday morning, stretching and turning over, burying his head in Alec’s shoulder. Scooting closer, Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec’s bare torso, squirming around until he was perfectly comfortable, eyes still closed, sleep still clinging to his limbs.

“Comfortable?” Alec asked, sounding far more awake than Magnus was, a tinge of amusement to his voice.

Squirming around a bit more, Magnus arranged Alec’s arm until he wrapped it around Magnus, tucking himself more firmly into Alec’s side. He pressed a light kiss to Alec’s shoulder before replying, “Quite.”

Alec laughed softly, running his fingers through Magnus’ hair. Magnus thought about getting up, at least checking the time, but he was too comfortable to actually move, snuggling in close to Alec in the chilly morning air. Magnus dozed on and off for the next hour or so, lulled to sleep by Alec’s even breathing, warm next to him as his fingers continued to run through Magnus’ hair soothingly, before he finally decided he should make an attempt to leave bed. He had a work function that night and should, at the very least, feed his cats.

Magnus tried to move but Alec’s arm tightened around him, keeping him in place. “Alexander?”

“Hmm?”

Magnus hid a smile against Alec’s chest, shaking his head. “I can’t seem to get up.”

“That’s sad,” Alec replied lazily.

Magnus pulled back just enough to prop himself up, looking down at Alec as Alec caught his hand with his free one, holding it close in case he tried to get up again. “Any reason you’re keeping me hostage?” Magnus asked, leaning in to kiss Alec before he could reply. Alec’s eyes remained closed as he kissed Magnus back lazily, their lips slowly sliding together.

Alec chased Magnus’ lips when he pulled back before finally slowly opening his eyes, all wide and soft hazel, making Magnus melt just a little as Alec stared up at him.

“I don’t see why we have to leave bed,” Alec replied, leaning up to capture Magnus’ mouth once again. Magnus melted into the kiss, heart racing. Somehow this moment, curled close in bed, exchanging lazy kisses, felt far more intimate than what they’d done the night before.

“As much as I would love to stay in bed all day with you,” Magnus said, pausing to kiss Alec after every other word. “I only have until five.”

Alec’s hand slid back, tangling in Magnus’ hair as he deepened their kiss, tongue swiping out, seeking entrance into Magnus’ mouth which Magnus easily granted.

“What’s at five?” Alec asked breathing heavier as he pulled back to pepper kisses along Magnus’ jaw and down his neck. Magnus wasn’t quite sure when they’d switched positions but now Alec was leaning over him, hands trailing down Magnus’ sides, as Magnus ran his through Alec’s hair.

“A work thing,” Magnus said, breath hitching as Alec trailed his lips to Magnus’ ear, breath hot on Magnus’ skin.

Alec pulled back slowly, meeting Magnus’ eyes. “Work thing? It’s Saturday.”

Magnus snorted. “I know. It’s a schmooze fest. Drinks. Dinner. A chance to meet the clients, bond. Stuff like that. Plus, we’re celebrating something or other. The anniversary of the company or something? I don’t know. I wasn’t paying much attention.”

Alec laughed. “Sounds boring,” he smirked.

“It is,” Magnus agreed, settling back against the pillows. Before he’d really thought it through, he found himself asking, “Do you want to come with me? To keep me sane,” he was quick to add. “There’s a free open bar.”

Alec’s eyebrows rose as he pulled back to consider Magnus who was already trying to figure out how to take it back. “As your…date?”

Magnus swallowed dryly before nodding. “Yeah. Just…pretend to be my boyfriend. Make me look good,” Magnus smirked. “Arm candy and all that.”

Alec rolled his eyes, leaning in again to kiss Magnus. “Sounds like fun.”

Magnus’ heart crashed around his chest. “Yeah?”

Alec nodded, smirking faintly. “Yeah.”

After that, Magnus forgot how to use words, Alec’s mouth traveling lower and lower down his body.

***

“This is…” Alec hesitated at a loss for words. The schmooze fest was held in a large ballroom, tables set off to the side where dinner would be served, an open bar to the left, with plenty of empty space to stand around and talk while a three-piece band played quietly in the background.

“Incredibly boring,” Magnus sighed, stepping close and slipping his arm around Alec’s waist.

Alec nodded, breathing out slowly. “Yeah.”

“Alas, we’re in advertising, not party planning,” Magnus said, sighing again before tugging Alec further into the room.

There were a couple dozen people already there, dressed up nicely, making small talk. Alec had added a blazer to his normal work outfit of black slacks, a white button up, and a plain black tie. Magnus meanwhile, had gone for a dark green button up, tight across his shoulders, paired with a black vest and suspenders that hung down uselessly, hair spiked up, makeup flawless, Alec may or may not have forgotten how to breathe when he first saw Magnus in that outfit, the dark colors perfectly bringing out his brown eyes.

Alec had been worried at first, that he wouldn’t know how to pretend to be Magnus’ boyfriend, but, as Magnus tugged him into the center of the room to meet his coworkers, Alec realized it really wasn’t any trouble at all. In fact, he barely felt like he was pretending.

***

“Come on,” Alec said, pouting down at Magnus, tugging on his hand.

“No,” Magnus repeated, shaking his head firmly while Alec’s eyes grew impossibly wider, testing Magnus’ resolve. “Whose idea even was this? It’s tacky. It doesn’t belong at an event like this.”

“It’s fun,” Alec countered, stepping closer to Magnus. “Please? For me?”

And who was Magnus to ever say no to Alec’s puppy dog look? Giving into a long-suffering sigh, Magnus nodded, heart skipping when Alec grinned. Turning, he held the curtain aside, gesturing Magnus into the photo booth before following after him.

“Really, who planned this party?” Magnus sighed but his mood turned around quickly when Alec slid in next to him, pressing close, smiling wide. Magnus had completely forgotten to be irritated by the time Alec leaned in to kiss him lightly.

“How do you want to do this?” Alec asked, voice low in the small amount of air between them. “Funny or serious?”

“Funny, of course. Isn’t the point of these things to act ridiculously?”

Alec smiled, nodding, their foreheads bumping together as they were still leaning close. “Ready?” Alec asked, hazel eyes bright as he pulled away to start the camera.

Magnus swallowed dryly, nodding before leaning into kiss Alec, quick and with no real skill, pulling back to see Alec dazedly staring back at him. Magnus laughed, turning forward to face the camera, his heart racing.

What were they doing?

***

“No, no, no,” Alec laughed, attempting to hold the pictures up away from Magnus. “You didn’t even want to do this,” he berated.

Magnus snorted, reaching out for the pictures. “So? I did it, now I get to choose which ones I want.”

Alec’s heart skipped about as Magnus pressed up against him, distracting Alec as he reached up, snatching both sets of pictures from Alec’s hand, as he breathed in slow and deep. Trying to regain control of himself as Magnus laughed, turning his back to Alec, Alec stepped behind him, looking at the pictures over Magnus’ shoulder.

The first set of four had them making ridiculous faces at the camera, the last picture of them looking at each other and laughing. Alec swallowed dryly, they looked… happy. The second set was different. In the first picture, Alec was staring at Magnus who was smiling sarcastically at the camera, a half smile quirking up his lips, eyes shining. Alec resisted the urge to snatch away the picture before Magnus could see the way Alec was looking at him in it, not the way a fake boyfriend does, not the way someone who hated you does. But then his eyes fell to the second picture where he was scowling at the camera and Magnus was the one staring at him, smirking. In the third, they were staring at each other. In the fourth, they were leaning close, about to kiss.

Alec breathed in slowly, attempting to still his racing heart. He tried to see what Magnus was thinking but couldn’t make out his expression from where he stood as Magnus continued to look down on the pictures. Alec opened his mouth to say something, he didn’t know what, when someone else was calling out suddenly. “Magnus! There you are!”

Turning, Alec saw a dark haired woman with striking gray eyes, dressed in a simple black dress and followed by two men, one with silver hair, one with black, heading towards them.

Magnus turned as well, slipping the pictures into his pocket with a smirk aimed in Alec’s direction before greeting his coworkers. “Tessa, looking lovely as ever,” he smiled, hugging her quickly.

Tessa pulled back, turning to Alec, eyes glinting brightly as she looked from him to Magnus and back. “And who’s this?”

Magnus rolled his eyes, taking Alec’s hand. “This is Alec,” he said and Alec might’ve imagined it but he thought Magnus’ voice went softer when he said Alec’s name. “My boyfriend,” he added with no hesitation. “Alec, this is Tessa, Will, and Jem, my co-workers.”

“Boyfriend?” Tessa asked with a smile, shaking Alec’s free hand.

“We knew you had to be seeing someone,” Will added, shaking Alec’s hand as well. “You seemed far too happy recently.”

Alec glanced at Magnus, eyebrow raised. Magnus just rolled his eyes. “You all are far too invested in my life,” he snorted.

Jem shrugged, stepping forward last to shake Alec’s hand. “You know the office lives off drama. It’s rude to keep secrets,” he admonished.

Magnus shook his head. Alec thought it must be unconscious, the way Magnus stepped closer to him, but he would never complain or question it.

“He’s been happier recently, you say?” Alec teased, slipping his arm around Magnus, who turned to glare up at him.

“Don’t encourage them, they’re terrible co-workers, really,” he said but it was too late, the others were already grinning, nodding quickly.

“Oh yeah. I even heard him humming under his breath the other day, while making coffee,” Tessa said.

“And he didn’t even get all snarky and bitter when Victor got that account he wanted last month,” Jem pointed out, the other two nodded.

Alec glanced at Magnus, eyebrow arched as they continued. Magnus rolled his eyes but he looked slightly flustered all the same. “Don’t believe a word they say,” Magnus said, pulling away suddenly. “I’m going to get a drink.”

Alec’s eyes followed Magnus across the room before landing back on his coworkers.

“So what do you do Alec?” Jem was asking.

It took Alec a moment to reply, mind still on Magnus.

***

Magnus normally enjoyed these kinds of things, but he had quickly realized they were even more fun with Alec there. Between meeting clients and Magnus’ bosses, making small talk left and right, they stood to the side, whispering together, making fun of everyone Magnus hated. Alec jumped in easily enough, pointing out how Victor was as charming as an eel and looked like a snake.

Magnus found himself forgetting that he was supposed to be working – talking to his coworkers, their clients – instead, getting caught up in laughing with Alec, shivering when Alec leaned close, chastely kissing Magnus’ cheek.

Magnus fought not to get flustered when his boss came up to them later in the night, commenting on how cute they were together. “My husband and I were just like the two of you when we first started dating,” she smiled fondly.

Magnus swallowed, sharing a look with Alec whose mouth was turned up slightly as he looked back at Magnus.

Luckily, just then, his boss pulled Magnus aside. “I know you wanted Victor’s promotion,” she commented, staring down at her drink. Magnus shifted, not bothering to deny it. “Some of us,” she continued with a pointed look. “Even think you would’ve been much better suited for it.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

“There’s a big potential client here tonight,” she said, nodding discreetly to a spot near the bar. Magnus half turned to get a look at who she was pointing to, biting back a laugh when he saw the slightly hunched over form, glaring at the poor bartender. “As I’m sure you know, Ragnor Fell owns half a dozen of the most exclusive nightclubs in the city,” Imogen continued. Magnus nodded seriously. “Rumor is, he’s looking for someone to help rebrand them. If you land this, I can guarantee the next promotion is yours.”

Magnus nodded. “Understood.”

Turning, he headed straight for the bar, sliding up next to Ragnor. “What are you doing here?” he whispered when Ragnor turned to look at him, scowl evident on his face.

Ragnor shrugged. “I’m bored. I’m being schmoozed. I was just going to outright hire you but I thought this would be more fun.”

Magnus shook his head, snorting. “You’re not going to make this easy, are you?”

Ragnor turned, arching an eyebrow. “Schmooze me,” he said. “Convince me of why I should hire you.”

Magnus smirked. “My pleasure,” he said just as Alec came up behind him. “After I dance with my date,” he added, grabbing Alec’s hand and pulling him towards the dance floor.

“So the promotion is yours,” Alec grinned, holding Magnus close after he explained what his boss had wanted to talk about.

Magnus bit back his own grin, shrugging. “Ragnor will give me a hard time for a few days but he’d never let anyone else handle his contract,” he said, trying not to brag. “Of course, Imogen could be lying… But still.”

Alec grinned, hands tightening slightly on Magnus. “That’s great. You deserve it.”

Magnus grinned back, leaning up to kiss him. “I do, don’t I?” he said just before their lips met.

By the time they got back to Magnus’ apartment that night, they were both a little tipsy from taking advantage of the open bar, stumbling through the apartment, laughing in between soft, slow kisses. Magnus tugged Alec to the bedroom, closing the door before the cats could follow them in. He pressed Alec against the door, hands tight on the lapels of his blazer, holding him close, their bodies pressed together as they kissed slowly.

Everything was a little foggy but Magnus hadn’t had so much to drink that he could no longer think straight. He could think perfectly clearly. Clear enough to know why his heart raced around Alec, why he’d gone so quickly from hating Alec to spending multiple nights a week with him. Clear enough to know he wanted Alec. In more ways than he already had him.

Clear enough to kiss Alec slowly, letting his racing heart block out all other thoughts, soaking up the feelings racing through his veins, the tight knot of fear in his stomach that had every kiss making his heart race and ache all at the same time. Drowning as he let himself realize for the first time, how much this, them, Alec, meant to him.

Magnus had never had something like this before. He’d always been cursed when it came to romantic relationships, doomed to always feel more for the other person than they felt for him but, for the first time, he didn’t mind. Not right then, pressed against Alec, tugging him back towards the bed. Right then, all he cared about was that Alec was there with him, kissing him back, hands shaking slightly as they undid Magnus’ vest and shirt, something more than lust hanging in the air between them. All that mattered was that when he opened his eyes, Alec was staring down at him like… Like – Magnus swallowed, tugging Alec back in for another kiss, losing himself to the feelings flowing over him as he moved against Alec.

***

“Can I ask you something?” Alec asked, voice low as he and Magnus laid in bed, tangled together, one of Alec’s hands between both of Magnus’. It was a week after Magnus’ work party and they’d only spent one night apart that week – when Alec had to cover a night shift at the restaurant. Alec was getting far too comfortable with this, he knew, but he couldn’t help himself at the same time. Where else would be? This was exactly where he wanted to be. He couldn’t even remember what he used to do every day after work. Go home to his empty apartment? Cook dinner for himself?

He’d been trying, recently, to imagine what it would be like if, when, this ended. They’d said it was nothing, right? That they still hated each other? That it would end, eventually. Whenever one of them wanted it too. God, Alec thought, glancing over at Magnus as he kissed Alec’s palm; He did not want it to end. It wasn’t a big revelation, he’d known for awhile now. The only question was, did Magnus want it to end?

Alec tried to think of life after this, but it was an indistinct blur he didn’t really want to imagine. When had he gotten to picturing Magnus in his future? And not as a friend and not as a fuck buddy and certainly not as the man he hated and fought with at every opportunity but something… More. A boyfriend.

“Sure,” Magnus said. “Just no math.”

Alec snorted, shaking his head and pushing his thoughts away, leaning close to Magnus in the chilly room. “Why’d we hate each other so much?” he said quickly, before he could talk himself out of it.

Magnus froze, letting their hands fall before sitting up, turning to face Alec, the blankets falling to reveal his bare chest as he stared down at Alec. Alec stayed where he was, lying on his back, staring up at Magnus with what he knew had to be a soft expression on his face. Magnus considered him for a moment before shrugging.

“Honestly? I don’t remember,” he sighed, staring down at their hands as he took Alec’s once again, slotting their fingers together. “I’m not sure I ever had a reason. We were just…”

“Constantly screaming at each other?” Alec suggested.

Magnus laughed but it was forced. “Yeah,” he nodded. “Everything you said irritated me.”

“Same,” Alec said, following Magnus’ gaze and staring at their hands thoughtfully. He hadn’t thought about their first meeting in months. Even before all this started, he never really stopped to think about it much. They only ever spent a few hours every Friday together, once in a while they were thrown together with some other group activity. But Alec had always just accepted how things were between them. He’d try not to fight with Magnus, to just ignore him, but it happened inevitably. Now, though, he wondered if it could’ve been different – but it wasn’t really different now, was it? They only got along because they were sleeping together. Right? That was the only reason…

He glanced up; Magnus’ eyes were still lowered, brow furrowed in thought. Alec swallowed dryly. It felt different now, he thought. He wanted it to be different.

“You know,” Magnus said, looking up with a crooked smile. “I didn’t even care that much that we got fired. I hated that job.”

Alec snorted before full on laughing. “Me too,” he admitted. “But I still hated you. I mean, you basically called me a spoiled brat and accused me of working there only to make you miserable.”

Magnus’ eyes widened, mouth falling open. Alec saw the moment he remembered as he ducked his head, covering his eyes with his free hand. “I did do that, didn’t I?” he asked, shaking his head.

Alec nodded, fighting off a laugh. “Yeah but I called you some terrible things too. Remember the first Friday night we all met up?”

Magnus’ hand dropped away from his face as he looked up, glaring at Alec. “I’d forgotten that,” he said, reaching out for a pillow before hitting Alec with it.

“Ow!’ Alec laughed. “Hey, rude. You were just as bad,” he said, shouting and laughing alternately as Magnus continued to hit him with the pillow. Out of breath, Alec caught the pillow, holding it tight and making Magnus fall forward onto him.

Breath hitching as Magnus tilted towards him, their noses bumping, Alec whispered, “If it helps, I’m sorry for what I said and I don’t hate you nearly as much anymore.”

Magnus chuckled, breath warm on Alec’s face. Hazel eyes meeting soft brown ones as Magnus stared down at him, rubbing their noses together again before tilting his head to kiss Alec softly, lips brushing slowly. “It helps a little,” he said, eyes glinting, almost looking gold in the soft light of the bedroom in the middle of the night. Growing more serious, Magnus pulled away slightly, frowning to himself. “I’m sorry too,” he whispered. “For what I called you and getting you fired.”

Alec shrugged, tossing the pillow away so it was no longer between them as he leaned up, kissing the corner of Magnus’ mouth, eyes locked. “I forgive you.”

Magnus snorted. “I would hope so,” he said, leaning down to kiss Alec fully.

Despite himself, Alec couldn’t bring himself to resent how things had gone, at the coffee shop and beyond. After all, it had led him to here, with Magnus. Far from hating him.

***

“How’s the boyfriend?”

Magnus looked up from his computer to see Tessa leaning against his desk, holding a cup of coffee out to him. “Thank you,” he said, accepting the cup gratefully. “And what?” he added, already looking back to his computer, distracted.

“Your boyfriend? Alec?” Tessa asked, sitting on the edge of his desk. “How is he? How are…things?”

Magnus frowned, turning away from the computer screen again. “He’s not my boyfriend,” he found himself saying for some reason, sipping his coffee.

Tessa raised an eyebrow, confused. “He’s not?”

“No,” Magnus said, shaking his head. His heart was doing something strange in his chest, making it hard to breathe. There was a weird panicked feeling in his gut that he didn’t understand but he ignored both those things, taking the lid off his coffee cup, idly taking another sip. “We’re just…friends,” he said, pretending the word didn’t feel weird on his tongue. “He was just pretending to be my date.”

“Hmm,” Tessa said, eyeing Magnus closely. “So that’s why you kissed multiple times and took photos in the photo booth and danced with barely any room between you?”

Magnus looked at her over his coffee, glaring. “Hush, you,” he said with no heat to his words. “We’re sleeping together,” he admitted. “But that’s it.”

“Okay,” Tessa said, nodding as she pushed off the desk heading back towards her own. She paused once, glancing back over her shoulder. “How’s that working for you?” she teased.

Magnus glared, turning back to his computer screen. It was working fun, thank you very little, he thought bitterly.

Magnus burnt his tongue, taking too big of a drink but he barely felt the coffee burning his throat on the way down, lost in thoughts, staring blankly at his computer screen.

***

Alec frowned as someone knocked on his door. He was meeting Jace and Isabelle at the movie theater in an hour and Magnus had said he wouldn’t be over that night, busy working on Ragnor’s project. Setting down the book he’d been reading, Alec stood, quickly crossing the apartment to open the door, a smile spreading across his face the second he saw Magnus on the other side of the door.

“Hey,” Alec said, automatically reaching out for Magnus, heart skipping as he noticed the wide grin on Magnus’ face, the glint to his brown eyes. “I didn’t think you were coming by tonight.”

Magnus shrugged, looking like he was barely containing his excitement, hands flapping about, eyes shining. He stepped closer, bouncing up on his tiptoes. “Guess who landed a promotion today?” he asked, smirking, voice loud and edged with excitement.

Alec froze a second, eyes going wide before he was grinning, reaching out for Magnus. “You didn’t,” he said.

Magnus beamed, nodding. “I did.”

Alec laughed, reaching out and pulling Magnus’ into a hug. Magnus’ arms wrapped tight around Alec’s neck, laughing as Alec swung him around into the apartment, shutting the door behind them before setting Magnus back on his feet. Magnus’ face was flushed, breathing fast as he stared back at Alec. Alec cupped Magnus’ face, leaning down to kiss him, letting his happiness for Magnus overwhelm the kiss, laughing with Magnus so that it was barely even a kiss.

“Congratulations,” Alec said when they pulled back. “You deserve this.”

Magnus grinned, shaking his head. “I didn’t really think I was going to get it,” he admitted, standing close to Alec, smoothing his hands down Alec’s shirt before slipping his fingers through Alec’s belt loops.

“I knew you would,” Alec smirked.

Magnus rolled his eyes, leaning in to kiss him, lips brushing together lightly, making Alec’s heart race.

“Come on,” Alec said when they broke away, moving to grab his jacket, keys, and phone before turning back to Magnus.

“What? Where?” Magnus asked, still grinning. “Don’t you have plans with your siblings?”

Alec shrugged. “I didn’t want to see that movie anyway. They won’t mind,” he insisted. “I’ll make it up to them.”

“Really, you don’t have to,” Magnus said, waving away Alec’s offer. “My boss only just told me and I - I wanted to tell you in person because… Well, I did.”

Alec smiled, slightly dazed at the admission that the first thing Magnus thought of when he got the promotion was telling Alec. “I want to,” Alec said, stepping towards Magnus and taking his hand. “They can see the movie. We, however, are celebrating.”

***

Magnus allowed himself, just for the night, to pretend that this was real. That they weren’t just two people who once hated each other and now enjoyed sleeping together. That they were a real couple, out celebrating Magnus’ promotion. That they didn’t have an expiration date Magnus was terrified was drawing near. Just for one night. Just pretend.

Alec held his hand loosely, like it was the easiest thing in the world as they walked to the restaurant. Magnus tried to insist they just go to a diner or something but Alec was hearing none of it, leading Magnus to a place called Alicante. Magnus had never been but just looking at it, all smooth and shiny black with giant windows looking in on a romantically lit dining room, he could tell it was expensive.

“This is my favorite restaurant,” Alec said, holding the door for Magnus.

Magnus arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

Alec nodded. “They have amazing food but it’s not what you think.”

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked, inclining his head and slipping their hands back together as they waited for the hostess.

Alec turned to face him, smiling softly, hazel eyes brilliant in the dim lighting of the restaurant. “Well, you come to a place like this and expect extremely fancy food served at extremely high prices for a tiny portion, right?”

Magnus nodded. “Sounds about right.”

“But really,” Alec continued, thumb unconsciously rubbing back and forth across the back of Magnus’ hand, sending a small shiver through him. “They have fairly reasonable prices for the amount of food you get and its comfort food with a slightly fancy twist.”

Magnus arched an eyebrow. “I’m intrigued.”

“You’ll love it,” Alec smirked knowingly.

“Oh?”

Alec nodded, leaning in to kiss Magnus’ cheek before turning to the hostess who had appeared while they were talking. Magnus was only slightly surprised by how casually Alec talked to the hostess, the two of them clearly knowing each other.

Magnus bit his lip on a smile as Alec’s hand moved to the small of his back, guiding him through the restaurant to a small table on the second floor, near the windows. Alicante was all dark swede booths and soft candlelight. Magnus’ stomach rumbled at the scents coming from the kitchen. Every table had a single white rose as the centerpiece, classy but understated. A large crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room, illuminating the second floor in a soft, romantic light.

Normally, Magnus would think a place so fancy was the exact opposite of Alec but he fit perfectly here, talking with the waitress just as he had the hostess, making it clear he came here often.

Magnus raised an eyebrow as the waitress left, going to get them wine.

Alec flushed slightly, shrugging. “What? I’m a chef. I love food and this place makes the best.”

Magnus hummed, continuing to give Alec the same amused look until he glanced away, laughing softly under his breath. Before either of them could say anything else, someone was calling out. “Alec!”

“Aline,” Alec exclaimed, coming to his feet as a dark haired woman in a chef’s hat come up to the table, hugging him tightly. “I wasn’t sure you were working tonight,” Alec said, stepping back after a moment.

Aline laughed, head tilted back. “There’s not a night this week I’m not working, Lightwood. We lost two chefs over the last week.”

“What? Really?” Alec asked, eyes wide.

The woman, Aline, nodded tiredly, glancing back over her shoulder. “Yeah. It’s been rough. I can’t stay and chat, but I wanted to say hi and also that you need to apply.”

Alec frowned, eyes going wide. “What?”

“Apply here, Alec,” Aline said, rolling her eyes. “Didn’t you hear me? We’re down two chefs. The only reason I was ever hired here was because you had already accepted that job at Valentines. We need you. Please, at least think about it. I gotta go,” she said, squeezing Alec’s hand before turning away. “Enjoy your date,” she called back over her shoulder with a wink.

Magnus watched the whole exchange closely. Alec sat, looking slightly stunned. He didn’t say a word as the waitress returned, pouring their wine before informing them that Aline was insistent on choosing what they ate tonight only making sure Magnus had no allergies before leaving them alone.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked quietly, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Alec looked up, blinking slowly before shaking his head. “Sorry,” he said, reaching for his glass and holding it up to Magnus. “To you.”

Magnus smirked, knocking their glasses together lightly, taking a sip of the expensive wine before setting it down. He reached across the table, taking Alec’s hand. “Thank you,” he said softly.

Alec looked up, long lashes fluttering slightly as he blinked at Magnus, smiling softly. “Of course,” he said. “You deserve to celebrate.”

Magnus grinned, heart fluttering. “So, who was the dark haired beauty?” he teased.

Alec snorted, rolling his eyes. “Aline? She’s an old family friend,” he explained. “We went to culinary school together. We both applied here, after. Luke Garroway, who owns this place, taught a few classes and we were both in love with this place. But we didn’t think we’d get the jobs and I accepted the one at Valentine’s. Aline ended up getting hired here.”

Magnus nodded slowly, listening intently. “So,” he prompted.

Alec stared out the window a moment before turning back to Magnus, eyebrow arched. “So?”

“Are you going to apply?” Magnus asked, tapping him on the back of the hand.

Alec hesitated, opening his mouth before sighing.

“Alexander,” Magnus berated. “This sounds like your dream job. They lost two chefs. What have you got to lose?”

Alec shook his head, looking away again, fiddling with his cloth napkin. “Every chef in the city is going to be applying for those spots,” he hesitated. “The only experience I have is as a prep chef.”

“So? You’re an amazing cook, Alec,” Magnus insisted, squeezing his hand tightly. “And what’s the worst that can happen? You try and you don’t get the job.”

“And that would suck,” Alec pointed out.

Magnus shrugged. “It’d be disappointing, yes. But what if you try and you do get it?”

Alec stared at Magnus for a moment before the corner of his mouth twitched up into a smile. He glanced down at the rose between them, lost in thoughts. “That would be pretty nice.”

“’Pretty nice’?” Magnus snorted, shaking his head.

“Fine,” Alec amended. “Amazing. Happy now?”

Magnus shrugged. “I will be if you talk to this Aline about getting you an interview.”

Alec sighed, long and drawn out but his eyes were bright and excited. “Fine. If you insist.”

“I do,” Magnus smirked.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Enough about me,” he said, waving his hand. “Tonight is about you.”

“My favorite person,” Magnus smirked.

Alec snorted. Magnus’ heart skipped about. He almost forgot what they were doing, that he had something be happy about besides just simply spending the night with Alec. It didn’t even feel weird when, after the truly fabulous dinner – that was second only to Alec’s cooking which Magnus pointed out, making Alec blush slightly – and sharing dessert, before walking around for a bit, they went back to Alec’s, changing for bed while talking idly. It wasn’t the little bit strange, Magnus found, to climb into bed with Alec with nothing but a soft, chaste kiss, lying close, talking softly until they fell asleep.

***

“You’re dating,” Isabelle said flatly.

Alec looked up from his pancakes, frowning at his sister, heart pounding. “What?” he practically spat. They’d met up early for breakfast, just the two of them, Isabelle demanding to know why he’d blown them off the night before. Alec had explained the night to her as they waited for their breakfast at a small brunch place that Alec despised but Isabelle loved.

Isabelle shrugged, chewing her omelet slowly. “You,” she said after swallowing. “And Magnus. Are dating.”

Alec sputtered, face going red. “No? What? No. No. We aren’t. We’re just… We—”

“Yes?” Isabelle prompted.

“We’re just…friends. Or we hate each other or…” Alec trialed off, his heart was pounding, pulse throbbing, blood rushing through his ears. What were they? Did he even know anymore?

“I’m sorry you had to learn like this,” Isabelle said, not sounding the least bit sorry.

Alec snorted, rolling his eyes. “You’re wrong, Isabelle,” he said but he didn’t even sound sure to his own ears.

“Yeah?” Isabelle asked with a dangerous edge to her voice. “When’s the last time you two fought over something stupid? When was the last time you thought ‘I hate Magnus’ and not ‘I want to kiss Magnus’?”

The next bite of pancake went down harder, Alec’s mouth suddenly dry. He swallowed it with a sip of orange juice, mind turning slowly. He couldn’t honestly remember the last time he’d thought he hated Magnus. Whereas there were many times just the night before he’d thought about wanting to kiss Magnus.

“That’s what I thought,” Isabelle said smugly. “You’re sleeping together exclusively, yes?” she continued, voice growing softer as she smiled at Alec.

Alec opened his mouth, closed it. They’d talked about that early on, to be safe. Deciding that if there was ever someone else they wanted to date or just sleep with, then this would end. Alec nodded slowly, staring at his pancakes, appetite gone.

“And you do things besides sleep together?” she continued. “You stay at each other’s apartments? You have breakfast together? Dinner together? You spend Saturday in bed, watching TV? You enjoy each other’s company? You kiss even when it’s not a prelude to sex?”

Alec nodded, again and again, barely hearing her anymore.

“It’s been over three months,” she said factually. “You’re dating. You just don’t know you’re dating.”

“I know,” Alec said a moment later.

Isabelle looked up, eyebrow arched.

Alec cleared his throat, staring at his plate. “I’ve known for a while,” he admitted. Because, of course he had. It’d been obvious, hadn’t it? Maybe the first few weeks were only sex but then… It quickly became something else, didn’t it? Alec couldn’t remember the last time he felt so happy, even with his shitty job, even with dealing with Sebastian. It didn’t matter what else was going on, the second he was with Magnus…he forgot about all that crap and he was just… Happy. That had to mean something, didn’t it?

“I know,” he repeated.

“But?” Isabelle prompted.

Alec looked up, breathing deeply as he met her eyes. “But… I don’t think it means the same to Magnus,” he whispered, heart thundering in his chest. That was it. That was the fear. What if it was just sex to Magnus? Just stress relief. Just fun. What if he got tired of it. What if he didn’t feel the same?

“Bullshit,” Isabelle snorted.

Alec froze. “Bullshit?”

“Yes,” Isabelle insisted. “Bullshit. I’ve seen the way he looks at you Alec, it’s nothing like how he used too. It’s the exact way you look at him. You two are perfect together, I’ve always thought so.”

“Always?” Alec asked because it was easier to concentrate on that than on the rest of what Isabelle said.

Izzy nodded, sure of herself. “Always,” she confirmed. “Why do you think you fought so much? It was because if you didn’t, you’d have to admit you were attracted to each other, pulled toward each other, the second you met, and it was far easier to pretend you hated each other.”

Alec swallowed dryly, forcing himself to go back to eating as his mind spin about slowly, no one thought sticking.

“This is a good thing Alec,” Isabelle said, reaching across the table to squeeze his hand. “You guys deserve to be happy.”

Alec nodded but didn’t say anything. Could Isabelle be right? Could Magnus feel the same? Sure, Magnus kissed back. He seemed to enjoy what they were doing, not only when they were naked, and…. And Alec had been feeling a lot more than just lust for a while now. He… he wanted more. It was a terrifying thing to admit to himself, but it was like a floodgate opened, releasing everything he’d been tampering for the last three months. He didn’t know if he was technically dating Magnus Bane, but he knew he wanted to be.

“What are you going to do?” Isabelle asked.

Alec glanced up and sighed. “I have no idea.”

***

“Can we talk?” Alec asked a week later when Magnus opened the door in his pajamas, knowing he probably looked like death considering that was what he currently felt like.

Magnus arched an eyebrow, trying to muster some energy when Alec’s eyes finally focused on him, quickly taking in his appearance. He stepped forward, reaching out, fingers brushing across Magnus’ arm.

“Are you okay?”

Magnus nodded, immediately turning away to cough, his lungs aching with every breath. “I’m perfect,” he muttered miserably when the coughing passed. He turned back to Alec, who was biting his lip on a smile, eyes narrowed in concern. Magnus glared. “It’s just a cold,” he said, waving his hand and turning back to the living room where he’d made a nest of blankets on the couch, in front of the tv where he was watching old Buffy reruns.

Alec shut the door behind him, following Magnus. “Have you eaten today?” he asked, stepping close as Magnus stretched back out on the couch, his hand was cold, feeling Magnus’ forehead for a temperature.

Magnus shrugged, letting his eyes close as Alec kneeled in front of the couch, moving his hand to run his fingers through Magnus’ hair. “Haven’t been hungry,” he muttered. “Tired.”

He opened his eyes when Alec pulled his hand away to see Alec shaking his head. “You have to eat.”

Magnus glared. “I’m not a child,” he said. “I’ll eat. Eventually.”

“Do you even have anything in here to eat?”

Magnus shrugged which was hard to do while lying down. “There’s leftover Chinese that’s…probably still good?” he said, frowning. He’d come home from work sick Wednesday night, with Chinese food… “Is it Thursday or Friday?”

“Friday,” Alec said, eyes narrowing as he sat on the edge of the coffee table. “I came over because you didn’t show up for drinks. You didn’t say you were sick.”

Magnus shrugged. “I’m nearly better now,” he said, scooting down further into his nest of blankets.

“you should’ve told me,” Alec insisted.

Magnus smirked, eyebrow raised. “Why? Would you have taken cared of me? Played doctor?”

“Yes,” Alec said, nodding seriously.

Magnus swallowed, glancing away, mumbling, “I’ll be right as rain by morning.”

“Not if you don’t eat,” Alec pointed out, getting to his feet.

“Where are you going?” Magnus asked, eyes shooting back open.

Alec smiled softly, leaning down and pressing a light kiss to Magnus’ forehead. “Just to the store, real quick. I assume you don’t have the needed supplies for me to make you soup?”

Magnus sighed, eyes closing again as he shook his head.

“I’ll be back soon,” Alec said. “Do you need anything else?”

“Juice, I’m out. And cookies. If I’m dying, I’d like my last meal to be something I love.”

Alec snorted. “You’re not dying,” he said. “But cookies it is.”

“The good ones! No generic bullshit,” Magnus shouted as well as he could shout, nose plugged, throat sore, before the door shut.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Alec called back with a smile.

Magnus settled back into the couch, reaching out only to play his show, a small smile on his face. He was feeling better already.

Magnus turned off the tv when Alec got back, content to watch him cook from the living room. They ate on the couch and then Alec insisted Magnus stretch back out. “You won’t get better if you don’t sleep,” he said, patting his lap for Magnus’ head.

Magnus, who was suddenly feeling a lot better, hesitated. “You don’t have to stay,” he said, voice barely loud enough to hear, throat still sore, heart skipping because he really wanted Alec to stay. More than that, he realized, he wanted Alec to _want_ to stay. “I don’t want you to get sick.”

Alec shrugged. “I won’t get sick,” he said. “And I’m staying so don’t bother arguing.”

Magnus bit back a smile, stretching out along the couch, head in Alec’s lap. He felt miserable, he’d always hated being sick but it was to forget with Alec there. He turned the TV back on to distract himself until he fell asleep, thoroughly content as Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair again and again.

Magnus wasn’t bothered at all when Alec caught his cold, leading to Magnus taking care of him throughout the weekend. The upside being that, since they were both sick, they could kiss without worrying about the other one catching it.

***

Alec and Magnus were in the kitchen, laughing and cooking, when Alec got the call. He stepped into the living room, shocked, heart racing, responding on autopilot. When he came back into the kitchen, Magnus was chopping peppers, humming to himself.

“You know,” Magnus said idly. “If we weren’t so busy cooking, we could be watching that new cooking show you’re so obsessed with.”

Magnus looked up when Alec didn’t immediately reply. Alec was trying not to smile as it sank in. Magnus’ eyes narrowed in concern as he set the knife down, turning to face Alec. “Is everything okay?”

Alec nodded. His mind spun slowly. He’d done it. He’d gotten the job. He could quit Valentine’s.

Alec had crossed the room before he even realized he was moving, reaching out for Magnus who stepped forward willingly, meeting Alec’s fevered kiss without question when Alec ducked down, hands tightening on Magnus’ shirt, holding him close.

Alec’s eyes closed. His heart raced. Magnus kissed him back with as much enthusiasm as Alec was giving him, making his pulse thrum happily. Magnus walked them backward, easily losing himself to the kiss. Alec’s back hit the counter, Magnus’ hand tangled in his hair, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, their mouths parting just for a minute to breath before they were pushing back together in a bruising kiss.

Alec grinned. He felt lighter than he had in… He couldn’t ever remember feeling like this. Like everything was coming together perfectly. Alicante paid a little less but he would be a real chef, he would actually cook, not just prep. And he’d still be able to save bit here and there. All of that was secondary, pushed to the back of his mind as Magnus laughed breathlessly against him, pulling back just enough to breath. They were so close, Alec could swear he felt Magnus’ heart racing and pounding right along with his own.

“What was that for?” Magnus’ asked, eyes opening slowly, a slightly dazed look on his face, eyes dark, lips wet and kiss swollen.

It took Alec a minute to remember to breathe, another to catch his breath.

“I got the job. You’re looking at the new assistant executive chef of Alicante,” Alec said, breathlessly.

Magnus’ eyes widened, mouth falling open. He shook his head slowly after a moment, slipping his hand behind Alec’s neck and pulling him into another clumsy kiss, both of them laughing.

“I knew you could do it,” Magnus whispered, pulling back but leaving their foreheads pressed together.

Alec laughed, shaking his head. “I didn’t,” he admitted, pressing small kisses to Magnus’ mouth. Magnus made a faint humming sound, catching Alec’s mouth and pulling him into a deeper kiss, his hands moving down to Alec’s shirt. He undid the tie Alec hadn’t gotten around to taking off, slowly working at the buttons to his shirt.

Alec moaned, head falling back to give Magnus more room as Magnus dropped his mouth down, kissing along Alec’s neck. Alec’s hands rubbed up and down Magnus’ arms, keeping him close as Magnus finished unbuttoning his shirt.

“I’m so proud of you,” Magnus said between kisses.

Alec’s heart skipped rather painfully as he kissed Magnus. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Magnus nodded, eyes shining bright.

Alec ducked, catching Magnus’ mouth in another heated kiss.

“What about dinner?” Magnus asked, laughing breathlessly as he pulled back as far as he could with Alec’s arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close.

Alec nosed along his jaw. “Not hungry anymore,” he whispered, pressing kisses against Magnus’ smooth skin. “We’ll order something later. After.”

Magnus pulled back, smirking. Alec hardly noticed, sliding his hands up, under Magnus’ shirt, fingers running up and down Magnus’ back. “After?” Magnus asked, eyebrow arched.

Alec laughed, kissing Magnus softly. “Unless you want to finish cooking?”

Magnus made a show of looking around at their half-prepared meal before sighing. “I have gotten used to home cooked meals, you know?”

Alec smirked. “I know.” He pulled away, turning back to the chicken when Magnus caught his hand, tugging him back.

“I was kidding,” he smirked, bringing their mouths back together, walking backward, hands in Alec’s back pockets, guiding him back to the bedroom.

Alec’s heart skipped, his body was flooded with heat as Magnus kissed him slowly and thoroughly. He’d never known kissing could be so sensual, before Magnus. He’d learned over the last four months that there were many types of kisses when it came to Magnus. There were ones like this, slow but leading, the careful brush of tongue, just enough to put Alec on edge. There were the more hectic ones that were accentuated by the way Magnus moved his body against Alec’s even when fully clothed. There were light, teasing kisses, not leading to anything, more a soft laugh against his lips. The small pecks that made Alec’s heart skip, given when Magnus was happy to see him or reluctant to leave. And a thousand in between. Alec’s favorite were like this though, when Magnus pushed him back onto the bed, following slowly. Bringing their lips together, in a slow dance before pulling away, eyes bright, staring into Alec’s for a minute, teasing him, their lips barely a breath apart. The ones were the tension was dragged out, both desperate for their lips to touch but holding back, holding off, just for a moment, to drag it out before they met in the middle; slow and soft, lips barely brushing once, twice, three times before Magnus pressed closer. These kisses could last forever and Alec would never once complain. His heart was racing, blood on fire, but he was perfectly content to lay there, holding each other close, nothing but their mouths sliding slowly together, making Alec’s heart feel set to burst.

Alec had no idea how much time passed, losing himself to Magnus and the way Magnus made him feel, moving together slowly. It could’ve been hours, days, he wouldn’t know the difference. Every move, every brushing of their lips and sliding of their bodies, slow and sensual, leaving Alec wrung out when it was over, content, smiling lazily at the ceiling as Magnus laid next to him. He really didn’t care how much time they spent there, kissing, slowly undressing each other, making each other come undone with hands and mouths before finally coming together, he could’ve happily spent the rest of his life just lying there in bed next to Magnus.

“That’s one way to celebrate,” Magnus said, turning on his side to face Alec, entangling their hands together.

Alec laughed, reaching out with his free hand to brush a stray lock of hair from Magnus’ face. “Yeah,” he agreed. “It was quite…celebratory.”

Magnus smirked, leaning in to kiss Alec lightly, the kind of kiss they only shared late at night or early in the morning, soft and lazily, lips dragging together, making Alec’s heart ache in the best way.

When they broke apart, the question was eating at Alec, demanding to be asked. He was tired of pretending this was nothing. Of insisting it was just sex when it so clearly wasn’t. Tired of acting like they weren’t making love when they kissed each other like that. Like they weren’t happier than they’d ever been or at least, Alec was.

So, staring at Magnus whose eyes were still closed, a lazy, happy smile on his face. Alec asked. “Magnus?”

“Hmm?”

“Go out with me.” And the words were out, just like that.

Magnus went stiff for a moment, Alec wouldn’t have noticed three months ago but now he was intimately familiar with every inch of Magnus’ body. Could recognize the smallest change in his expression or body language. Magnus’ eyes opened slowly, looking back and forth between Alec’s eyes. Alec couldn’t read his reaction, too busy panicking, and found himself holding his breath, waiting.

“What?” Magnus finally asked, voice barely loud enough to hear.

Alec swallowed dryly but, staring at Magnus, he became more sure than ever that it was time. He sat up slightly, running his free hand over the silky golden sheets that had replaced his old plain black ones. He forced himself to look back at Magnus before talking. “I mean…it’s been four months. And just. To see,” he said, free hand curling into a fist, the slight pain of his nails pushing into his palm grounding him as he nearly got lost in Magnus’ wide brown eyes. “Everyone already thinks we’re dating and… And we already go out but this would be real. Official. I want to — I want to see. Go out with me,” he repeated, breathing heavy. “On a real date.”

Magnus hesitated a moment before leaning in and kissing Alec once again. “Okay.”

Alec breathed out slowly, a hand in Magnus’ hair, keeping him close but he didn’t try to pull away, both just breathing each other in before their lips met once again.

***

Magnus glanced at his phone as it buzzed. Seeing Alec’s name, he slipped it back into his pocket without reading the text. He waved his hand at Clary to continue telling him about her newest project as they walked down the street, heading to their favorite coffee shop.

Clary eyed him but continued. Magnus tried to listen, he really did, but his mind kept wandering off as his phone buzzed in his pocket once again. It’d been three days since Alec asked Magnus out. Their date was supposed to be Saturday night. Magnus was trying not to think about it. And he wasn’t ignoring Alec, no matter what that annoying voice in the back of his mind said. He wasn’t ignoring Alec. He was just busy. That was all.

“Why are you ignoring Alec?” Clary asked as soon as they sat down in the back corner booth with their coffees.

Magnus burnt his tongue, flinching at her sudden question. Glaring, Magnus set his cup down and shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really?” Clary asked, eyebrow arched. “Not that I don’t love spending time with you Magnus but, honestly, when was the last time we went to a movie in the middle of the week? You invited Simon to go out with you last night because everyone else was busy. What’s going on?”

Magnus huffed, he’d known it was a mistake to go to the mall with Sherwin even if the younger man had let Magnus pick out a new wardrobe for him when Magnus insisted that if he dressed better, his band would have a better chance. “I went shopping with Maia,” Magnus pointed out. “Sherwin was just there.”

“Which would normally make you ditch,” Clary laughed. “And what’s with that? Two nights in a row without Alec?”

Magnus shrugged. “We aren’t joined at the hip,” he said defensively. “We spend nights away from each other.”

“True,” Clary conceded. “But it seems like you’re _looking_ for an excuse to not be with him.”

Magnus said, using his biscotti to stir his latte, staring moodily down at the coffee. “I think Alec wants to be more than…” he waved his hand, shrugging. “Whatever we are.”

Clary perked up, smiling brilliantly. “Really? That’s great! Why do you think that?”

“He wants to go out,” Magnus sighed, biting the end of his biscotti gloomily. “On a real date.”

“Magnus,” Clary squealed, reaching out to grip his arm excitedly. “That’s great! I’m so happy for you two.”

Magnus tilted his head from side to side, shrugging once more.

Clary eyed him, deflating slowly, letting her hand fall back to her side. “That is a good thing, right?” she asked softly.

Magnus shrugged trying to figure out how to explain it to her when he hadn’t even been able to explain it to himself. And he’d been trying. For the last three days. He’d just felt…weird. Ever since Alec asked him and he didn’t understand _why_. He’d been so happy that night, lying in bed with Alec. Everything had felt perfect. And then Alec had asked and…

“I just…” Magnus sighed. “Why does it have to be anything more? Why does it have to be official? I like things the way they are.”

Clary frowned, eyes going soft. She hesitated a minute before reaching out to squeeze his hand. “Things are good how they are now, right?”

Magnus nodded, eyes narrowed, unsure of where she was going with this.

“Then why wouldn’t you want more? You…feel something for him, right? More than just…lust, more than a basic attraction?”

Magnus swallowed. Nodded.

“And now you know Alec wants more too, isn’t that a good thing?”

Magnus shrugged. “It sounds good,” he admitted. But the problem was… Magnus didn’t have a good track record. Every relationship he’d ever had imploded right before his eyes. He wasn’t… He didn’t think that he could stand for this to be the same.

Clary smiled softly like she understood, squeezing his hand once more before turning to her scone. “This is good, Magnus, trust me. This is _real_. This has been real. Don’t you want this? Don’t you want it to be more? For you to both know that it’s more?”

Magnus rubbed his fingers together absentmindedly. He shook his head. He was being ridiculous. They weren’t doing anything more than they’d ever done. They were going out like they had a million times and sure, maybe, at the end of the night, they’d finally talk about what they were but that was good, right? Unless Alec decided he hadn’t meant it, that he didn’t want more and then well… It would end. Like it was always supposed to.

It was fine. It’d be fine. He was fine. Everything, Magnus thought, was fine.

***

Alec was nervous. Alec was hands sweating, knees weak, stupidly nervous. It was just…this was his chance. To tell Magnus how he felt. To tell Magnus he wanted this to be more than just sex. He was nervous, but he was excited. He’d never been so sure about something in his life as ridiculous as it seemed, looking back on their past.

He’d planned it all. Was taking Magnus to his favorite restaurant. Then he thought they could take a walk, get some coffee. Alec had spent the morning making a cake to ease his nerves, figuring they’d skip dessert at the restaurant and come back here and talk. Actually, talk. Figure this out.

Alec felt sick to his stomach in the best way.

Isabelle had insisted on coming over. Picking out a deep green shirt she insisted brought out his hazel eyes as well as a pair of tight black pants, a plain black tie, and his leather jacket.

“I’m proud of you, Alec,” she said, standing next to him in front of the mirror.

“What for?” Alec asked, straightening his cuffs and messing his with hair.

“For trying, you dummy,” she said, pushing his shoulder. “It’s easy to fall in love, harder to admit you’ve done it.”

Alec swallowed dryly, not quite ready for the L word. He nodded, turning to Isabelle for her final approval.

“Go get him, tiger,” she said, patting his arm encouragingly.

Alec snorted, shaking his head. This was going to be perfect.

***

This was a disaster. Magnus had no idea what he was doing. It was a mess. They just stared at each other across the table, barely saying a word. Any time Alec did attempt to start a conversation, Magnus nipped it in the bud and he had no idea why he was doing it. There was just this…this tension and he hated it and there was this scared, bitter part of him that was, for whatever reason, determined to make the date bad the second they sat down. It was like Magnus had no control, could only sit back and watch himself ruin everything.

It was just… Alec was looking at him like he was the only person in the room and Magnus couldn’t take that. His mind going down a vicious spiral as he convinced himself this would never work, the two of them. They hated each other. They weren’t meant to be together. Magnus… Magnus would just end up ruining it so why not call it quits before either of them could get hurt? It was better that way. They’d figure it out eventually anyway, Alec would figure it out. That they… didn’t fit. Didn’t work. That Alec didn’t really want this, want him. Why waste all the time that it might take him to figure it out?

They had fun together, sure. Magnus loved spending time with Alec, sure. He’d gotten used to it, it was good but…. Why mess with something that was good? They should just go back to what they were before, nothing. Before it was too late to take this all back. Before it ruined everything.

Magnus could’ve done it with grace and class, but his heart was racing, aching, and he kept drinking and he could see Alec getting mad, see him getting upset, and it only fueled Magnus on. Magnus was worse than every obnoxious date he’d ever been on and he hated it but that didn’t stop him.

It wasn’t until they’d left the restaurant, meandering towards Magnus’ apartment that the doubts and worries and guilt started to seep in. What was he doing? Why was he running this? Panic swirled in his gut. His heart raced painfully. He wanted to take back the whole night but it just kept going and going and going.

Not knowing what else to do, Magnus turned to Alec as they stopped in front of his building. He nodded his head to the door, arching an eyebrow and doing his best sexy smirk. “Come up? We can…do what we’re good at?”

Alec stared at Magnus for a moment, really stared at him, hazel eyes dark and serious, stripping Magnus, making him feel more vulnerable than he ever did when they were in bed together. Magnus’ heart gave a faint pang. Alec really did look unbearably beautiful tonight; his hair was as helpless as ever, but the green in his shirt brought out the green in his hazel eyes, making them more striking than they already were.

Magnus swallowed, glancing away. “So we had a crappy date,” he said, breaking the horrible tension and all-consuming silence around them. “Who cares? We aren’t dating, Alexander. This is just sex.”

Alec breathed out slowly, shaking his head, eyes fainting away from Magnus and Magnus suddenly felt off-kilter, like the world was shaking beneath him.

“You know what I don’t get?” Alec asked, voice heartbreakingly soft in the loud New York night. He licked his lips, eyes coming back to Magnus’, head shaking the smallest bit back and forth. “If you didn’t want to go out with me, if you didn’t want to try and see what…this is,” he said, waving his hand between the two of them. “Why’d you say yes?”

Magnus felt like he’d been kicked in the gut which was unfair, he was the one that started this, that ruined this. He swallowed dryly, shrugging. “I don’t know,” he admitted, truthfully.

Alec considered him before stepping close suddenly, hand going to the small of Magnus’ back. Magnus let himself be pulled close, tilted his head, leaned in, meeting Alec halfway, their mouths fitting together perfectly. Magnus’ breath caught somewhere in the back of his throat, his mind went blank but he didn’t notice and he didn’t care, moving closer to Alec, chasing his lips when he pulled back but Alec stepped away, breathing heavily, putting ice cold distance between them.

“You kiss back,” Alec said.

“What?” Magnus asked, trying to get his thoughts in order.

“You always kiss back. You seem to want to spend time with me. So why don’t you want to date me? For real, not just under the guise of it being nothing?”

Magnus couldn’t breathe. Alec’s words bounced around in his mind, spinning about again and again and again. “Why does it have to be more than it is?” he found himself asking.

Alec shrugged. “Why can’t it be more?” he countered.

Magnus breathed out harshly. He was tired, and he was sad and he didn’t even know why he was sad but he’d spent the last week agonizing over this and he just wanted to go back to the night Alec got the job at Alicante and stop Alec from asking him out so everything could just go back to normal. Back to how it was. It was perfect how it was but if this was real then…it was real. Emotions got in the way. People got hurt. Things blew up.

“I’m not good at this,” Magnus finally said, throwing his hands up. “I make a mess of every relationship I’ve ever been in. Is it so bad to be content with what we have?”

Alec watched Magnus for a minute, opening his mouth but Magnus was talking again before he had a chance. “Why do we have to ruin this?”

Alec came up short, gaze wavering. “Ruin it?” he asked, shaking his head. “I’m trying to make it _better_. You know it’s more than just sex, Magnus. I know you do. Why won’t you admit it?”

“Because, it’s not. It’s just sex. Remember? That’s what we said. That’s what we agreed too. It’s _just sex_.”

Alec stepped closer, Adam's apple bobbing when he swallowed. His eyes were bright, intense. “Is it?” he asked softly, staring at Magnus like — like Magnus had just told him Santa wasn’t real. “Because, see, I thought it’d become something more. I thought we were going to see what happened.”

Magnus swallowed, looking away. “We were,” he said, shrugging lazily, like he didn’t have a care in the world. “We did. It was a mess.”

“Because you were determined to have a bad time,” Alec said, voice raising for a moment before falling flat again.

Magnus looked at him, glaring. Alec glared right back. They just stood there for a moment and Magnus didn’t know what he was doing anymore, what he wanted. All he knew was this alone was already hurting, he couldn’t stand for it to continue only to end later, in even worse heartbreak.

“Magnus,” Alec said, voice soft as he stepped closer, edged with pleading as his eyes met Magnus’ once more, seeming to reach straight into his chest and squeeze his heart in a tight grip. “This is clearly more than sex,” he said, shaking his head slowly like it was obvious and Magnus just refused to admit it. “I want it to be more than sex.”

Magnus arched an eyebrow. “Is it?” he countered. “What if I don’t want it to be?”

Magnus’ heart fell, sank straight through his stomach, down, down, down, at the sudden uncertainty in Alec’s gaze, eyes widening before growing narrow once more, a smile teasing the corner of his mouth like he was sure Magnus must be joking before falling again.

“Magnus…” Alec stared, reaching out to touch him. Magnus stepped back. Alec’s hand fell.

“I don’t know why we’re talking about this,” Magnus said, voice barely a whisper.

Alec’s eyes flashed, first with hurt, sharp as a knife, and then anger, twisting Magnus’ heart. “I don’t know why you refuse to admit you don’t hate me,” he said, voice no louder than usual but hard, cold. Of course, Magnus thought, he was hurting. “Why you refuse to say this is more than sex. That it has been for a while now because I _know_ it is and I know you feel the same, you’re just scared to admit it. I’m scared too but I want this Magnus, I want you.”

Magnus stepped back further, swallowing dryly. He felt like he couldn’t breathe but somehow he managed to keep talking. “Things are fine how they are,” he said, halfheartedly, not even sure why he was still talking at all. “Why do you need it to be something more?” He hated that he sounded like he was pleading, bargaining. He hated everything about this night. Hated what he was doing and saying, hated that he wasn’t taking it back, telling Alec he was being an idiot and apologizing, hated that, instead of all of that, he just kept backing up.

“I don’t _need_ it to be more,” Alec said. “I _want_ it to be more. I thought you did too.”

Magnus stopped, shaking his head slowly. “I didn’t. I don’t. It’s just… we should end this. Before… Before it gets any more complicated.”

Magnus could see how his words landed, how they hurt Alec and it made his heart ache but he didn’t take the words back, only watch silently as Alec set his jaw, nodding firmly. “I guess that’s that then,” he said, voice achingly soft, revealing none of the pain Magnus could see in his eyes. “I mean. I guess we can’t break up if we were never together.”

Magnus nodded. “Not a breakup,” he said, his own voice sounding as if it was coming from far, far away. “We agreed this ends whenever,” he continued, aware of nothing but his own ragged breathing and the way his fingers were growing numb from the cold. “So…it’s ending. Ended. Over.”

Alec nodded firmly. He turned to walk away before pausing. He talked with his back to Magnus, making it hard for Magnus to breathe. “It was never going to work, right? I mean…. It doesn’t make sense,” Alec said thoughtfully. “We hate each other.”

Magnus nodded even though Alec couldn’t see. He nodded, even though it was the furthest thing from the truth. He did not hate Alexander Lightwood. He was pretty sure he loved him, but Magnus Bane was cursed in love and — and he couldn’t allow this to get any further just for Alec to realize it wasn’t right. It wasn’t meant to be. It was better this way. It hurt less, he told himself even as he felt his heart breaking a little more in his chest with every step Alec took away from him.

***

By the time Isabelle came over early the next night, Alec was well on his way to drunk. He’d spent the night before, after Magnus broke up with him — no matter what either of them said, that’s what it was, a breakup — wandering around the city, walking until he didn’t feel anything anymore. Then he’d gone home and passed out. He’d slept until the early afternoon. He’d thrown the cake he’d made the day before in the trash and tried to cook himself a fancy lunch just to get his mind off everything but it didn’t work and he ended up throwing that away too. That’s when he’d turned to alcohol.

Isabelle opened the door with her key. Alec heard her but didn’t say anything, stretched out on the couch, staring up at the ceiling simply because he had nothing better to do.

“Alec? Where are you?” Isabelle called, shutting the door behind her. She made her way into the living room, smirking. “How’d last night…go,” she finished, trailing off as her eyes landed on Alec.

Alec glanced over, head spinning at the sudden movement. “Guess,” he said, laughing a little as he sat up, the world spinning faster around him. He waited until it’d stilled to reach for the bottle of vodka on his coffee table, frowning when he found that it was empty.

Isabelle came and sat next to him on the couch. “What happened?” she asked, voice full of pity.

Alec glared at her but as quick as the anger at her pity came, it left, leaving him feeling… empty. He deserved her pity. He wanted the pity. He was pitiful. Alec stretched out with his head in Isabelle’s lap.

“I hate him,” he whispered, head still spinning.

Isabelle’s voice was quiet, so quiet he almost didn’t hear it. “No, you don’t.”

Alec nodded. “Yes. I really, really do,” he insisted, the small part of him that was sober enough to care, hating how he sounded like he was on the verge of falling apart. Screw Magnus. Screw all of this. Life had been so much simpler when he hated the other man.

It wasn’t until later in the night, as Isabelle helped Alec into bed, that he finished what he’d been trying to say, curling up on his side with the blanket pulled up high. Not the gold blanket Magnus had picked out but his old boring black comforter. “I hate Magnus Bane for making me fall in love with him,” he whispered before falling asleep.

The next day, he got up, showered and went to work, and started getting his life back to normal. Back to how it was before Magnus. Pretending he was perfectly fine with that. Because he was. He had to be.

***

It took Magnus exactly one week of moping around, listening to all his friends tell him he was a fucking idiot to realize he was a fucking idiot. It was like he hadn’t even heard what Alec was saying that night and now that it was sinking in, he realized how stupid he was, how scared he was. He didn’t want to be scared anymore.

After that, he just had to figure out what he was going to do about it. Had to hope that he wasn’t too late.

***

Alec opened his door Monday night, expecting the delivery boy, he hadn’t felt much like cooking the last week so he’d gotten to know Darren fairly well. He was already reaching for his wallet when he glanced up, mind moving sluggishly as his eyes landed on Magnus.

It took his brain a moment to process, his heart a minute to start working, stupidly leaping about in his chest, filling him with hope. He processed things slowly. Magnus was here. Outside his apartment. He was a mess. Hair falling in his face like he hadn’t even bothered styling it that morning, face bare of makeup though he must’ve just come from work. Dark circles under his eyes that made Alec’s heart hurt, worry filling his gut. He was dressed plainly, in a black hoodie and tight purple jeans. His eyes were narrow and serious.

Alec couldn’t breathe.

They just stared for a minute and then Magnus was moving closer and Alec was tugging him in. Just before their lips met, Magnus said, in a soft, broken voice that made Alec completely forget the last week, “I’m a fucking idiot.”

Alec snorted and then their lips were touching and nothing else mattered.

Magnus broke away quickly, either not noticing the way Alec followed his mouth or not caring as he started talking, rambling more like. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I was an idiot. I didn’t mean anything I said that night. I was just — scared. If we didn’t label it, it wasn’t something that could end in a breakup with broken hearts. And I — I lied. It is more than sex, Alec. So much more. And I don’t know how you’ll ever forgive me but I am sorry. I want to try, to be more. If — if you still want too.”

Alec shook his head, eyes wide. He was too amused, he thought, but he’d never seen Magnus ramble like this. Tugging Magnus’ body closer to his, Alec met his gaze head on. “Magnus?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up,” Alec said, struggling to stay serious.

Magnus swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing, mouth closing. His eyes were wide, baring his feelings for Alec. Alec shook his head, fighting off a smile. “You might be an idiot,” he agreed, cupping Magnus’ face. “But you’re my idiot.”

Magnus snorted, eyes shining before their lips met in another kiss, this one slower than the one before. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Alec said, talking between kisses. His heart raced, blood heating. The last week had been…the worst he’d had in a long, long time. He’d been set to go back to hating Magnus for the rest of his life but he really, really hadn’t wanted to. He didn’t care that Magnus was a week late in realizing he was an idiot, he didn’t care that they’d fought and lost a week, he didn’t care that Magnus had briefly broken his heart. Right then, all he cared was that Magnus was there, kissing him back.

“Shouldn’t we talk?” Magnus asked, tugging Alec close, bringing their mouths back together right after he said it.

“We will,” Alec replied, pulling on Magnus’ hoodie until Magnus helped him pull it off, leaving Magnus in a loose tshirt. “Later,” Alec grinned, tugging Magnus back towards him. He thought maybe they should talk now, maybe he should be mad at Magnus for the last week but found he was far too busy being happy to care about any of that just then. Maybe Magnus hadn’t said it yet, hell, Alec hadn’t said it yet but they both knew what this was, falling back on Alec’s bed, tangled close together and trying to get even closer, laughing between kisses, struggling to get each other's clothes off without their lips parting. It wasn’t just sex. It was so much more.

***

Lying in bed with Alec, their legs tangled together as they laid facing each other, both fighting off grins, Magnus could almost forget the last week had ever happened. Almost. He’d been next to useless all week, moping about. Heartbroken when he’d been the one to break both their hearts.

Magnus scooted closer to Alec, pressing his hand over Alec’s heart, feeling it beat against his palm while Alec watched with an amused expression.

“I am sorry, you know,” Magnus whispered, his brown eyes meeting Alec’s hypnotizing hazel ones.

Alec nodded, grabbing Magnus’ hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing his palm before tangling their hands together.

“I wish I hadn’t ruined our first date,” he whispered.

Alec’s eyes shone as he shrugged. “It wasn’t our first date,” he said.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “It wasn’t?”

“No,” Alec said, biting back a smile as he shook his head. “It was our trial date. Our first date in next Saturday. You’re paying.”

“Sounds fair.” Magnus tried to hold back a grin but he was happy and Alec was smirking at him and they were lying in bed, naked save for the sheet over their bodies but Magnus felt as far from vulnerable as possible. Or maybe he did feel vulnerable but it was a good kind, not a scary kind.

“I was thinking,” Magnus said slowly, staring down at their hands clasped tightly together. “Just because it doesn’t make sense, you and me… Doesn’t mean it doesn’t work.”

He looked up after a moment, finding Alec’s eyes on him already, a smile turning up one side of his mouth. “Yeah?”

Magnus nodded, leaning in to kiss Alec lightly. “Yeah.”

***

Their second first date, was everything Alec had wanted the first to be but better because they were both on the same page now. Alec didn’t even argue when Magnus told him the second part of the night was dancing, following Magnus happily to a small, classy club in Brooklyn.

The first part of the night hadn’t been going out to a restaurant but rather staying in at Alec’s apartment and cooking together, something that had become one of Alec’s favorite things over the last few months.

The club was small, dark, and intimate, with a live singer in the midst of a ballad as they walked in. Magnus turned to Alec with a small smile. He inclined his head to the bar. “Do you want to get something else to drink first? Build up your courage.”

Alec snorted and shook his head. He was only slightly surprised to find he didn’t need any liquid courage to have an excuse to hold Magnus close in the romantically lit room. It smelled like cologne and alcohol though not too strong that Alec couldn’t still smell Magnus’ familiar scent of sandalwood.

They stood as close as was acceptable in a public place. Magnus hid a smile in Alec’s shoulder when Alec proved he did, in fact, know how to slow dance. They stayed that way through the rest of the song and the next two. It was only during the fourth song that Magnus looked up, meeting Alec’s gaze. He moved his hand to the back of Alec’s head, running his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck before bringing their lips together in soft, chaste kiss.

Alec pulled back, heart skipping about happily. “So?” he asked. “What do you think about this whole dating thing?”

Magnus rolled his eyes before shrugging. “It’s alright.”

“Only alright?”

“Fine,” Magnus sighed. “Maybe even great.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Alec said, fighting off a smile as Magnus huffed again.  "So...we're doing this?" he asked, still unsure after their last date.

Magnus smiled softly, nodding subtly. "Yeah, we are."

Alec rested his forehead against Magnus’ and they danced awhile longer, eyes locked, content to just hold each other.

“You know before,” Magnus said, a while later, voice just loud enough for Alec to hear. There were a few other couples around them but neither of them paid much attention to what was going on around them. “When I said I hated you?”

Alec bit his lip on a smirk, asking casually, “Which time?”

Magnus slapped him lightly on the arm, glaring. “Shut up.”

Alec nodded seriously. “Yes, I remember,” he said. “Vividly.”

Magnus sighed. “Well…” he said slowly. “If it helps, I’m not sure I hate you anymore.”

Alec froze for a moment, their dancing stopping abruptly before his mind started working again, heart racing, making it hard to hear the music but it didn’t really matter anyway. He swallowed. “No?” he asked casually, staring into Magnus’ eyes, noting the green almost gold flecks in them, the way the light reflected off his pupils as Alec tried to remember how to breathe.

“No,” Magnus said, completely serious now, shaking his head slowly. “In fact, I’m nearly positive I feel a very different way about you.”

Alec inclined his head, pulse racing. “Yeah?”

Magnus nodded. “Yeah.”

Alec fought off a smile. “Are you going to say it or…”

“Shut up,” Magnus smirked, leaning in to kiss Alec again. Alec accepted the kiss, heart thrumming happily.

“I don’t want to curse it,” Magnus said, pulling back, their foreheads resting together once again, eyes wide as they met Alec's. “I mean, love and hate are very similar feelings, it could just be the excellent food you feed me.”

Alec snorted as Magnus smirked at him. “But?” he prompted.

“ _But_ ,” Magnus sighed, looping his arms around Alec’s neck and holding him closer, swaying slowly to the music. “It’s possible that I might, kind of, sort of, just a little, be falling in love with you.”

Alec’s breath hitched. His heart skipped. He’d known the words were coming yet they were still a surprise. Everything about this was still a surprise. Five years ago, working at the coffee shop, no one would’ve ever guessed they’d end up here. Hell, five months ago Alec would’ve thought the mere suggestion insane and yet. And yet he leaned in, capturing Magnus’ lips like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Magnus chased his lips before pulling back, blinking slowly up at Alec, voice softer as he said, "I love you, Alec."

“That’s good,” Alec finally mumbled, heart pounding. “Because I might, kind of, sort of, just a little, love you too.”

“Yeah?” Magnus asked, smiling softly.

“Yeah,” Alec said before shrugging. “Could just be the wine talking though.”

“Shut up,” Magnus snorted, shaking his head.

Alec smirked. “Make me.”

Magnus rolled his eyes but didn’t hesitate, leaning in and bringing their lips back together slowly, both of them smiling just a little too widely for it to work well but neither of them caring the littlest bit. They’d have plenty of other opportunities for perfect kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! Don't forget to comment and let me know what you thought/what your favorite part was! You can also yell at me on [Tumblr @imawriteriwrite](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3<3<3


End file.
